


Trickery always comes back to its master

by Sif



Category: Marvel
Genre: Abuse, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Anger, Asgard, Asgardian Loki, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Sif, Corporal Punishment, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fights, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), Protective Thor, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Sexual Content, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sif/pseuds/Sif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has managed to become king of Asgard, when Odin fell into a Odinsleep. He forced Sif’s hand in marriage and has Thor working the stables as a mere stable boy. His rage and jealousy are tearing the realm apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forbidden

Sif heard him bellow her name and she sighed. What did he want now? He was so demanding! She decided not to answer right away. That tone implied trouble and she was in no mood for it. If she was in trouble already there was no point in answering anytime soon. She looked out her window and saw Thor, working in the stable. She sighed again. What has become of them? After Odin fell into the Odinsleep again, Loki took over Asgard. He challenged Thor and herself to a duel and asked for the throne if he would win. She and Thor were foolish enough to agree. Even more foolish to accept the drink he offered before the fight. It was spiked with venom that weakened them greatly and Thor lost the throne to Loki that day. Mjölnir was put in a cave that was sealed off and Loki wanted Sif to become his bride. She hardly fooled herself by thinking it was love. It was to hurt Thor. To make matters worse, he now had Thor working in the stables as a stable boy, worsening the humiliation for all. He bellowed her name again and she could tell he was getting closer to their chambers.

“What?!” She bellowed back and regretted her tone right away. ‘Great, Sif, that only made it worse’ she thought to herself as she heard the door to their chambers opening.

Loki entered their chambers with that known glare stuck in his eyes. He held Gungnir in his hand as he eyed Sif up and down. The king was dressed in his usual attire, the black leather coat with gold and green embellishments. His sunken face was as pale as always, but a dark look was seen in his emerald eyes that Sif did not see often. This meant Trouble with a capital T. Wonderful.

“You went to see him again, didn’t you? Answer me!” He shouted across the room as soon as he saw she was there. Sif rolled her eyes and looked back out the window. Yes, she went to see Thor. She brought him some food because the poor thing was starving. Also to have him hold her, which she longed for more than anything. Loki, of course, could never know.

“Did you roll your eyes at me?! Harlot!” Loki walked up to her and slapped her across the face. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Thor looking up, seeing how she was assaulted and it pained her more than the slap itself. Poor Thor…her dear lover…they were torn apart by an evil man. But they were plotting to get Thor back to the throne, where he belonged. The thought alone made her defiant as she usually was. As she looked back to face Loki, there was a glare in her eyes and a smirk around her lips.

“What are you smirking about?” Loki asked in a hushed tone, which indicated even more trouble than him shouting.

“Your lack of conviction.” She replied with an even wider smirk and walked away from him. 

“You will respect me!” He bellowed again and pulled her back on her arm with force.

“Stop it!” Sif now bellowed back with equal volume and tried to pull away from his grip. The fabric of her black dress ripped as Loki held on to it and a snarl appeared around his lips.

“Look what you did! A poor excuse for a queen you make! Wearing clothes is even too difficult for you to understand, you dull witted woman!” 

While looking down as he utters his harsh words, Sif tries to cover up the skin that was showing. As soon as she became his wife, the goddess was forced to get rid of all her battling armour and garments. Her entire wardrobe was replaced with black and green dresses, matching Loki’s suits. Sif hated them. She hated them just as much as all the gold jewellery he gave her, to wear with her new garments. Gold, way too gaudy for her taste. Silver was more like her. Elegant, but strong. Not only did Loki control her jewellery and clothing, he also insisted she wore her raven-black locks loose and curled. Everything, from waking up ‘till going back to sleep, was arranged for her. Thousands of servant girls would kill to stand in her shoes, but all Sif wanted was to curl up in bed and never wake up again. There used to be a fighter in her, a warrior. But now…even standing up to the trickster was too much to ask for her. It wasn’t as if she didn’t try, she tried multiple times to show her discontent for the whole situation. But after a flogging in front of the masses, she turned meek and malleable. Every now and then, her defiant self would act up and Sif always regretted that afterwards, but it felt good to show it occasionally.

The long sleeve of the black dress, laced with dark-green ribbons, was torn and showed off her shoulder. Loki saw her efforts to cover herself and it only added to his fury. The fact that she was not standing up for herself made it worse for him as well. Secretly, the trickster found that side of her the most interesting, although he would never admit to it. Never repeat this again, reader, but the trickster even admired Sif at times. Always fighting for what she believed in, no matter the consequences. The sick and twisted soul that he was, he also wanted her to be defiant so he would have a chance to punish her, humiliate her, like she did so many times to him when they were younger. Thor was a huge factor in that. The god used to put up the goddess and the Warriors Three to being unkind with him. After which Loki would trick them, causing the distaste for each other to grow even deeper. 

“Stupid wench, go and dress yourself properly for supper! If you remember what it is like to wear garments, that is. A harlot like yourself rather parades around bare, do you not?” A gasp escaped her lips as this foul insult was thrown her way, but Sif managed to compose herself.

“Of course, my lord. I shall attend shortly.” Sif said in a honey-sweet voice that indicated she was ready to tear his head right off. But all Loki did was smirk. My lord. How he loved it when she called him that, even if it was insincere.

“You are learning faster than your puny brain would allow, do be careful not to tire yourself!” The king growled before he left the room, closing the door behind him just in time not to be hit by one of her statuettes that she threw his way.

“Bilsnipe!” Sif bellowed and let herself fall on the bed with a frustrated grunt. Fine, she would attend supper, but not a word would fall from her lips. Let him explain why the queen refuses to look at his subjects and the household.

When she chose her dress, Sif sighed heavily. They all seemed unsuitable. Too dark and gloomy, if you asked her. Whatever happened to the bright colors? Red, silver and gold? Gold was allowed, but limited. Loki painted the gold of the palace a dark shade, so it appeared ominous for all who lived and visited there. The red curtains were replaced by green ones and the crisp white satin sheets were replaced with black sheets. To send a silent protest, she eventually chose a dress that had a bright colour green, with gold settings. It was one of the few that was held no black fabric and she hated this dress the least. The woman pulled her hair back by placing a couple of golden combs in her raven locks and went to the grand hall to attend supper.

The hall was filled with the residents of the household. The Warriors Three stared sadly at Sif as she walked by and she send them a knowing look. I know, friends. She thought. I know, but we will get through it, I promise. Thor was not allowed in the grand hall any longer, he was forced to eat with the lowest servants, like the other stable boys and the staff that kept the weapon stock clean. Due to the cruel reign of the king, they did not receive food each day. It was rule that they would only get the table scraps when the household had eaten and Volstag’s perseverance concerning food caused them to grow hungry on occasion. Sif made a habit of sneaking food, but Loki found out, apparently. One of the guards must have betrayed her, the cowards did anything to come in good grace with their king. Not out of loyalty, no, but out of fear. This knowledge sickened Sif to the core. The day she would comply out of fear, would be her last day on Asgard, that was a certain matter.

Loki send a glare her way and she hurried to his side, sitting down while keeping her head down.

“My lord.” Sif murmured and did her best to sound humble. If only she had inspected her reflection better in the tall mirror in their room. She would have noticed the strand of hay stuck in her locks. Once Thor saw her enter the stable with a plate of food, joy overtook him and he had no choice but to pull her in a tight embrace after he ate, causing them to fall in the hay with a loud chuckle. Loki stayed silent as he saw the strand entangled in her hair as the anger boiled up inside of him. In a swift move, he grabbed her locks and yanked her hair painfully far back.

“Dirty whore!” He growled as Sif whimpered and protested.

“You let him bed you! The queen allows the length of a mere stable boy to enter her while her husband starves for attention!” Some residents started to look their way and a cruel look came across Loki’s face.

“The queen wishes to provide some entertainment while we dine!” Loki announced with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“Do remove your garments, my dear. Show all of Asgard that the queen enjoys to be used as entertainment.” Sif glared at him in disbelief. No. Show off her naked body to the entire hall? She preferred the dungeons! Just as the protest was to leave her lips, Loki pulled her close and growls in her ear.

“Strip, or I shall banish Thor from the grounds before you can blink!”

Her jaw clenched up and Sif breathed heavy through her nose as she stood up and walked to the centre of the hall. All eyes were on the goddess, although she felt no shame. Why would she? The body she kept in such good shape was nothing to be ashamed of. Under loud applause from the crowd, Sif took off her dress. A wide grin appears on Sifs face and she twirls around while she gets rid of her undergarments. Placing her hands on her hips, she tilts her head and smirks at the king, who furrowed his brow deeply at her. Growling loud, he rose from his seat, leaning on Gungnir.

“The harlot does not even feign to be ashamed of herself! Guards, take her to the bedchambers! It is time you performed your marital duties with the one you are married to, my dear!” The guards surround the woman, giving her no chance to escape and they drag her across the hallway under loud complains from her side.

Loki ate supper with the rest of the household, but lost his appetite at Sif’s display. Why? Why did she insist on ridiculing him? In being as defiant as she was? Although a part of him enjoyed it and even longed for it, there was also annoyance involved. He wanted to knead and mould her into a plaything he could use for his amusement. Somehow, she did not allow it. The king had to find a way to evaporate the pride from her eyes, that would extinguish her spark once and for all! While he made his way to their chambers, he muttered to himself under his breath. Her marital duties…yes, of course. That would be the way. Loki would make her feel what it would mean to fulfil those. And no other man would ever be good enough after him, he would make sure of it! An eerie chuckle left his lips as he unlocked the door to their chambers and noticed that the guards had cuffed Sif to the bedposts. Eying her up and down earned him a vicious glare from the woman.

“What are you looking at? Let me go at once! Don’t even think that you can touch me! There is no way…” Loki held up his hand with a blank look on his face and Sif stopped speaking immediately.

“I will untie you now and you will remain calm. As I said, you will perform your marital duties. Any form of rebellion will reflect on Thor’s wellbeing so you better choose well how defiant you will be from now on. Believe me when I say I can be very cruel in my torture.” The trickster said in a hushed tone and stepped forward to undo her chains. Sif averted her eyes. That was it, her weak spot. If he threatened to hurt Thor, her world fell apart. Her own wellbeing mattered little at this point, she could take any form of torture he would send her way. But Thor…Thor could not get hurt. Not if she had any say in it.

As the goddess lay in front of her, now untied and more willing than first, Loki placed a hand on her breast and started to knead it softly. Sif let her head fall back and tried to stifle her moans. The hand travelled further down, lightly caressing her stomach and finally reaching the nerve spot between her legs. The female’s cheeks got flustered and she nibbled her lip as he softly rubbed the palm of his hand over the most sensitive spot of her body. The hint of arousal that was sparked did not go unnoticed by the sly one and he smirked at her. His emerald green eyes searched her dark-brown ones and her lips parted as she could not help but to pant at what he was doing.

“Yes, my dear…feel your king and be an obedient wife for him.” He cooed as he slipped two fingers inside if her. The goddess gasped and swallowed hard. Her bodily reactions were something she could not control, so it was clear that she was aroused by his actions. Loki crawled on the bed, quickly undid his garments and gazed down at her, his slender body obviously ready for what he was about to do.

Before Sif even knew it was happening, Loki had straddled her chest and lifted her head with his hand. Without uttering a single word, he forced his manhood in her mouth and hissed as the warmth of her mouth engulfed him. He groaned at the feeling and cackled.

“Look at you, pathetic little warrior! This is your place, pleasing your husband! I notice that we all misread your talents a long time ago.” Sif struggled to get away from his grip and for the air she so coveted right about now, but failed. When he finally pulled out, the woman had to gasp for air repeatedly, causing Loki to smirk evilly at her. Rising from the bed and onto his feet, he began to pace back and forth while keeping his gaze on her. At this point, her cheeks were a deep shade of red and the shame lay in her eyes, clearly visible. Good, he thought. There would be no more disobedience after this. After tonight, Sif would be his in full, without ever giving Thor another thought. The liesmith crawled over her and bit down on her neck, making her wail out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Loki slid into her with ease and he moaned her name. Sif bit her lip as hard as she could, to stifle her own moaning, but a bit of sound was heard by him anyway. It increased his arousal for her and he soon started to take on a fast pace, giving her no time to adjust to his length. Sif squirmed around, not knowing if she wanted to get away from him or if she wanted more, but it annoyed the king greatly.

“Stop that!” Loki growled and pinned her wrists down. 

It only took a few more thrusts before he released himself inside of her while letting go of her wrists and yanking hard on her locks.

Loki tried to slow down his breath as he pulled out and grinned at Sif, who trembled and was obviously not pleased.

“I was so close…” She whispered and Loki let out a throaty laugh.

“You seem to be under the impression that it matters if you are pleased or not. Let me burst that adorable little bubble for you…it does not!” He growled this last part and grabbed her throat in a swift movement. Sif’s eyes grew wide and she flinched as Loki brought his face close to hers.

“Listen to me. I will use you as I please, you are mine and will act that way from now on. If you are on your best behaviour and if I am feeling generous, I might consider giving you release in the future. But in the mean time, you will be punished by not being able to touch yourself. You will not lust after my ‘brother’ again, do you understand?” Sif nodded but her mind was racing with ways to defy him. First of all, she would wait until he would fall asleep and then eh…take care of herself. In the morning, the woman would think of a way to act out during breakfast.

The goddess knew that Loki was not able to read minds, but it was as if he did that exact thing. He stepped off the bed and reached down. Seeing what he held in his hand, made her glare. No, he could not be serious! But Loki was serious. With a smirk, he turned Sif on her back and cuffed her hands behind her back again.

“Just to make sure that my love will abide by my rules.” The sly one chuckled eerily and slid under the covers, pulling them over her body as well.

“Goodnight, my dear. And remember….touching yourself is forbidden.” He pecked her on the cheek and licked over the woman’s lips as she tried to pull away from him.

With a content cackle, the king soon drifted off to sleep, leaving Sif writhing to be touched.


	2. Pain

After a night that seemed to last forever, Sif woke up in the morning at the feeling of Loki taking off her cuffs.

“There, I will watch you for the rest of the day, making sure you will behave. Now go and freshen up before we join the house-hold for breakfast.” He told her with a snide smirk on his face. Sif sends him a vile look and goes to the bathing chambers, quickly putting on a silk black and green robe.

The bathing chambers were one of the few that Loki left alone in terms of redecoration. The walls were a warm shade of beige, decorated with light blue stripes and figures. Sif knew that for Midgardian standards, it would resemble a Greek bath-house. Except for the statuettes of Asgardian monsters, that is. Sif never understood why they were put in here, but they seem the reason why Loki did not alter these chambers yet. The monsters probably made it horrid enough already.

With a sigh, she slid out of her silk robe and draped it over a chair. Slowly, she walked into the heated bath and let the warmth of the water engulf her. Maids worked around the clock to keep the water in the bathing chambers as warm as possible, but Sif was glad she was alone at the moment. There was a matter to be solved. Loki’s treatment made her long for a release and now was the perfect timing.

She found the jar with scented oil which was used as soap and let some oil flow in her hands. It smelled of flowers, pinewood and something that Sif could not put her finger on. I reminded her of…summer, that’s it. It smelled like summer. As she let out tiny moans, Sif started to rub the oil over her sensitive skin. First her arms, then her shoulders..and by the time she reached her breasts, Sif was panting heavily. With one hand, she rubbed in the oil as the other one slid underwater, touching her womanhood.

Little did she know that Loki send a guard after her to see what she would do when she was on her own. The man arrived in the bathing chambers shortly after Sif and was hidden behind a statue. Sif moaned a little louder now and he felt that he should make his presence known, despite of his fear for the strong woman. With a soft clearing of his throat he stepped from behind the statue and Sif snapped her eyes in his direction.

“What are you doing here? Spying on the queen, are we?” She bellowed, trying to cover herself. The guard shook his head with red cheeks.

“Lady Sif, forgive me, I was given orders by the king to follow you. I have to..” His cheeks get even a darker shade of red. “See to it that you do not find release.”

The woman smirks at him and removes her hands from her naked body. 

“You seem too shy for such a task, guard.” Sif arches her back and stretches out, giving him a good look and the guard averts his eyes immediately.

“Please, my dear lady, I have a wife and a daughter.” A frown comes over her face and she quickly rinses off the oil and hides her female parts again.

“Forgive me, kind sir, tis not my intent to put shame on you or yours.” The guard looks back with a thankful look on his face. “You are far kinder than he is, my lady. I eh..can step out if you need to..unburden yourself.” Sif chuckled at his choice of words and winked at him.

“It would be highly appreciated. Whenever I will be able to, I shall reward you for your silence. After giving the queen a small nod, the guard stepped out of the bathing chambers, to give the queen her privacy. It only took her mere minutes to find her release and she suppressed the loud moan that came bubbling to the surface when it washed over her. Knowing Loki was probably waiting for her by now, impatient as he was, she quickly sought a cloth to dry herself and made her way back to their chambers. After picking a dress and curling her hair, Sif hurries to the breakfast table in the grand hall.

Doing her best not to look too pleased, she sat down besides the king and tried to keep her gaze averted. It was as if Loki could smell there was something not right, because he jerked his head in her direction and glared at her.

“What took you so long? What were you doing?” Sif did her best to look innocent and confused.

“I bathed, my lord, that was all.” Loki narrowed his eyes at her as if he was thinking of a reason to punish her but did not know what to say. With a growl, he shifted his focus back to his breakfast.

The guard that was in the bathing chambers earlier, comes to their table and whispers something in Loki’s ear. Sif bites her lip in worry and does her best to catch what he is saying. Would he betray her? If he would…he would regret it!

“Your grace, lady Sif merely bathed, she did not eh..” It was hard for the poor man to even say it and Sif had to do her best not to look endeared. Loki, however, was less pleased.

“Speak up, man!” He growls and the man stutters a bit. .

“She did not unburden herself, your grace.” The man stated quietly and Loki shot Sif a smug look. With a scoff, she looked back at her plate. Good, she made a friend. Now to keep it.

All of a sudden, there was a racket in the hallway and a couple of guards stormed in, carrying a little crying boy by his arms. The boy was obviously in a lot of pain and clenches his tiny fist around a plump apple. Loki stands up and walks around the large table, making Gungir and his full armor appear on him.

“What is this? Who dares to interrupt the king when he is eating?” The liesmith bellows across the room and the guards throw the boy onto the floor with force. Sif gasps and stands up, intending to walk over but Loki points the spear at her without even glancing her way.

“Stay there, wench! If I need a harlot standing up for the weak, I shall call upon you at once! “ A couple of guards snickered at his remark and Sif narrowed her eyes to each of them, sending them fiery warning with her eyes.

“Your grace, this boy was found stealing at the market today, we thought we would bring him to you for his punishment!” A malevolent look came over the kings face as he eyes the little boy. The boy looked up and pouted at Loki.

“I was so hungry, sir. My mommy went to sleep and didn’t wake up anymore! We were hungry for a long time already!” Sif had to keep herself from crying at hearing his tale of woe, but Loki seemed unaffected.

“You dare speak this way when you have committed treason against Asgard?” He bellows, making his voice boom off the walls.

The queen had enough, it was one thing to torture her or Thor, but punishing a hungry child that just lost his mother, was too cruel. She stepped out from behind the table and stepped in front of the boy, facing Loki.

“How dare you!” Sif hissed at him, fists clenched and a glare in her eyes. “How dare you say such things to a child!” Loki eyed her in disgust and grabbed her locks.

“How dare YOU speak to me in such a manner! I am king and you will respect me! This boy is a danger for Asgard and must be punished! However, I shall be merciful! He shall spend time in the dungeons to feel what real hunger is like for five sunsets! If he survives that..he is free to go!” With a loud cackle, he throws his head back and the boy whimpers at hearing his dreary fate. Sif growls and pushes Loki away from her.

“You are the one who should be punished! If you ruled half as well as Odin did, the kingdom would not suffer such poverty!” A gasp resonated through the hall and the kings look grew dark.

“Guards?” He asked in a hushed tone and some of the men stepped closer, in order to hear his command. “The queen has decided that she will serve the time in the dungeons that this thief was supposed to spend. Take her away and chain her to her cell wall!” He snarls.

“The boy shall be flogged! I think fifty strikes will suffice! Martopher, take this thief away!” Sif saw the guard she befriended earlier step forward and she struggled as the other guards tried to take her away.

“NO! I will take that punishment as well! Let him go!”

Martopher hesitated, unsure who to take orders from and Loki gestured the guards to let her go.

“Will you now…this proves to be interesting. Get over here and bend over the table!” With as much dignity as Sif can muster, she walks up to the table, back to the crowd and puts her hands on it, leaning over and arching her back.

“Oh yes, this is much more entertaining.” He said under his breath and flipped her dress up. Sif held on to the sides of the table as she tried to prepare herself for what was coming. This turned out to be useless, as she groaned in pain when Loki let his hand come down on her backside.

“That was one.” The sly one said in a taunting manner.

“Only ninety-four more to go, my dear!” After ten hits, her backside started to burn and sting, after twenty, she was crying audibly. Out of pain and out of shame. It took him excruciatingly long to get to fifty and by the time he got there, Sif was a squirming mess.

“Take her to the dungeons! This punishment is not over yet! Martopher, see to it that this boy gets a flogging as well, the queen’s tears did not cause me enough enjoyment!” Sif was angered but did not dare object anymore, as she was in too much pain. The crowd murmured as Sif was taken away and Loki glares around the room as he sits in his seat with his legs spread wide, holding Gungir in one hand, the other under his chin and rubbing his lip.

“Silence! This shall not be discussed any longer! I, your king, made sure the causers of trouble were dealt with accordingly and you should all be honouring me for it!” Nobody objected. How could they? The slightest word could cause their deaths. Martopher took the little boy away and tried to comfort him without the king seeing it. After befriending lady Sif, a rebel was awakened in him. Instead of bringing the boy to the gardens to flog, he brought him home to his wife. His daughter always begged them for a brother, but because of his wife’s infertility after the girls birth, it was impossible to grant her this wish. As expected, both were overthrown with joy and the boy was so happy that he cried and hugged the man.

“What is your name, boy?” He kindly asked the child.

“Fern, sir. After my father!” The little one answered proudly and Martopher nodded. “So be it, Fern. Welcome to my family.”

Sif was less lucky and was chained to a cell wall, like Loki ordered. She snarled and cursed the guards to Niflheim but it had no effect. They merely scoffed at her. One even planted a kiss on her lips, knowing that she was not able to move her hands. At first she was too disgusted to do anything but as he brought his hand up to touch her, Sif let her leg come up with brutal force, landing her knee between the man’s legs. The cries of pain were music to her ears and the guard limped away.

“The king will hear of this!” The man wailed and suddenly, Loki appeared behind him.

“Of what?” Afraid to get in trouble for laying his hand on the queen, the man started to murmur.

“Nothing, your grace, I hit my leg on the bar of the cell and..” Loki dismissed him with a gesture of his hand and the guards hurried out of the dungeons.

The king laced his fingers together as he placed his hands behind his back and paced back and forth in front of Sif with a smug look on his face.

“Well, my dear, I hope that was worth it.” The defiant fire that houses within the goddess, was immediately awakened.

“Yes, it was! No matter how you torture me, how much you torture this realm, I shall always stand up for what I believe in, I shall always protect the weak and small and shall never be broken!” Sif bellows, her voice echoing throughout the eerie dungeons and Loki grabs her shoulders with a grunt of frustration.

“Why?! Why must you be this defiant? I ordered you to be my wife so you could be a silent ruler of this realm! I offer you everything on a silver platter and still you deny me!” This confused Sif greatly. He did all this for her sake? Did he…was he truly under the impression that this sham of a marriage resembled love?

“You will NOT silence me!” She hissed with a clenched jaw and got backhanded by the king. Sif looked back at him and scoffed. “Coward. Only you have to tie a woman up before having the courage to hurt her.” There was no anger in her voice, she spoke as if she stated a fact.

“You shall spend the next three days here! See if you will be silent then!” He growls at her and turns to leave.

“Wait.” Sif said in despair, already afraid to be here for mere minutes. Loki turned around and raised his brow with a smirk.

“Yes? Does my queen have something to say?” The woman cursed herself mentally for this, but her arms were hurting already and her backside desperately needed a soothing bath.

“I do not wish to stay here. Please let me out?” Sif quietly asked as she kept her gaze to the ground. Loki walks up to her and roughly grabs a hold of her face. He brings his own close and glares at her.

“Beg me properly! Beg your king for your freedom and show how contrite you really are!” As he told her to beg, the anger was stirred inside of her again.

“No!” She whispered and Loki stormed out of the dungeon with a sigh of aggravation.

“You are impossible!”

Good, Sif thought. At least she kept some dignity. Even though she was proud of this, the goddess regretted her decision soon. Having her arms chained to the wall in such an awkward manner, made them sting and hurt. The burning pain on her backside did not shrink either, almost seeming like it got worse. Hours past and Sif could not help but sob at her fate. What had become of them? Thor..how she missed her darling, her world. They were each-others light in the darkness and now, not even a speck of sunlight broke through her window. What a fitting metaphor, she thought as the last tears escaped her eyes, rolling down her already wet cheeks.

The door of the dungeon opened and Martopher walked in with a warm smile. He brought a wet cloth to wipe Sif’s heated face and she thankfully sighed as he used it.

“My friend, I owe you so much.” The queen murmured, but the guard shook his head.

“Not at all, my lady. Thanks to you, my family gained a son today. You have made us very happy.” Hearing that the little boy was safe made Sifs eyes tear up again, this time out of happiness and relief.

“Is it true? You did not punish him?” Martopher shook his head and flashed another smile as he started to undo her chains.

“I did not, my lady. And I arranged for your freedom as well.”

Sif rubbed her painful wrists and arms as she was free to move her arms again. A thankful but confused look replaced her happy one.

“How ever did you manage that, kind sir?” This made Martopher chuckle.

“Well, my lady, I reminded his grace of the royal ball that will occur tomorrow. I told him that you needed to look well-rested and fresh, in order to make a good impression on our guests. He growled at me but mumbled something about me retrieving you after that.” Sif fell into his arms and hugged the man for dear life.

“My dear, dear friend, I thank the gods that it was you that walked in on me today!” The remark made him blush heavily and he cleared his throat.

“Forgive my foul tongue, Martopher.” Sif stated with less enthusiasm. “What I mean is that I am thankful to have found a friend in you. Thankful that you are courageous enough to take risks for others.” The man smiled endeared at her.

“My lady, I hate seeing you in pain, I shall do my best to help you.”

The woman narrowed her eyes for a second as she stepped back.

“You will? Good. I have another request for you. I understand if this will be too dangerous, feel free to decline, but tomorrow at the royal ball, I need you to distract the king as long as you can. It is important that I am not seen, do you understand?” The seriousness that overtook her voice made the guard frown and nod.

“Of course, my lady. I shall start to think of a plan right away! May I ask what the reason behind this diversion is? I feel the right to know if I will be risking my life for this.”

At first Sif did not want to share her plans, afraid Loki would be listening in, in some way. But the words the man uttered made her agree, it was only fair he knew what he was doing this for. Sif hushed her tone, just to be sure and leaned in as she got a cheeky grin on her face.

“Tomorrow, when the king is busy flaunting his riches to his guests…I am going to see my darling Thor! I miss him and I need to be with him, only for a little while!” This made Martopher smile wide.

“Ah young love…who am I to stand in your way? I shall do my best, my lady. I promise!”


	3. Masquerade

Sif made her way to their chambers after being released by Martopher. As expected, the king was waiting for her with a dark look on his face. He furrowed her brow as she entered the room and walked up to her with a pointing finger, to emphasize what he was saying.

“You are lucky that we have guests tomorrow, otherwise I would have let you rot in jail! Do you understand? Will you not thank your king for his benevolence?” Loki hissed as he got closer. Sif felt victorious and hungry. A most dangerous combination, for it made her careless. With a mocking curtsey and a smug grin, Sif answered him.

“My king, so benevolent you are. It would almost question ones authority and capability to rule with an iron fist.” With a growl, he raised his hand at her, but stopped before he slapped her across the face. It could leave a bruise and then what would he tell his guests. The smugness on Sif’s face increased as she saw this and she pursed her lips together, another mocking gesture. Loki started to breathe through his nose, his nostrils flaring and his hands balled into fists. In a swift movement, he reached out and grabbed her locks firmly, in the way he loved to do it. Sif was powerless against it, pulling back would only hurt more. Loki used his other hand to grab her throat, making her whimper and gasp for air as he gradually started to tighten his grip. 

“Not so loquacious now, are you, my dear?” He spat the words out as if they were poisonous and brought his face even closer to hers.

“Let me go!” Sif was able to let out, still gasping and trembling. Her victorious state vanished and was replaced with one of regret. However did she manage to anger him every step of the way? And why did he not let her go as his wife, if she was such a nuisance?

“I am weary and wish to rest, you shall thank your king for his benevolence in a respectful manner before your head touches that pillow, do you understand?” Loki growled at her as he pushed her back, releasing her throat and hair.

“The longer that will take, the more severe your punishment shall be.” With a stare that dripped with venom and hate, Sif kneeled in front of him and looked up.

“Thank you, for your benevolence, your majesty.” The woman let out in a tone that implied the need for his blood. The well-known smirk emerged on his face and he let out an eerie chuckle.

“Ah yes, the best position you’ve had so far in this house-hold, on your knees!” Sif snarled and bared her teeth at him as she stood back up, but said nothing. Loki started to disrobe as he eyed her up and down.

“I suggest you show me how thankful you really are. Before I change my mind. In bed. Now.” Again he repeated the torturous process of bringing her to her very edge, before leaving her whimpering and groaning for release in frustration. The last act before the king went to sleep, was to again cuff Sif, so she could not move her arms.

Sif cried herself to sleep that night, Loki only revelling in the sound of her tears.

In the morning, Sif was woken up by a pair of hands that groped her body. It still being sore and sensitive, the warrior goddess groaned aggravated when she felt it. She fluttered her eyes open and saw Loki hover above her with a menacing grin.

“I want to hear you scream again, Sif, it sounds so lovely.” Sif sighed and tried to pull the blanket over her body again.

“Leave me alone, I went to sleep half an hour ago!” With a growl, the blanket was pulled away and he quickly snaked a hand around Sif’s throat. She snapped her eyes back open and tried to push his hand away.

“Let me go!” An eerie chuckle was heard as the king squeezed her throat tighter, hoping to cut off her air supply completely.

“You will please your king when he orders you to!” He said in a hushed tone as he brought his face close to hers, making her flinch and struggle for air. Her mouth turned into a snarl and she lunged at him with her fist, hitting him across the jaw. Loki had no other choice but to let go and grip at his face with a loud wail of pain. If the goddess struck, she struck well. Sif quickly sat up and rubbed her painful throat as the Loki looked back with a look that was conveyed with hate. He knew he could not strike her back, if he left a mark, he would be forced to explain that to his guests. A smirk appeared around his lips and Sif got nervous by the look of it.

“My queen…” He said the words in a bittersweet voice, “I shall grant you your freedom now, we do not want our guests thinking that I am not able to keep my own wife in line. As soon as the last of them leaves this palace…you are mine! And I have all day to plan your torture, my dear.” Loki stroke her cheek softly before slapping her across the face.

Sif gasped at the pain but was relieved that she was safe for now. Tonight, she would see her darling Thor. If there would be torture after, she could take it. She endured far worse already, Loki would pose no threat. As the king got dressed for the day, Sif stayed in bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Dare not bore me with your presence during breakfast! You shall remain without food today! Maybe that will make you more willing to comply to your ruler!” Loki bellowed through the room before slamming the door closed. Sif rolled her eyes. This was not the first time Loki punished her this way. Little did he know that she befriended the kitchen staff a long time ago already. Whenever she would not be training, Sif would help out in the kitchen, making the work easier on the staff. This occurred even before Loki took the throne and the staff was very thankful to the kind warrior. In return, the staff always made sure that Sif was well-fed, whenever the king would deprive her from food or beverages. The goddess dressed herself in a simple black gown with green short sleeves and put her hair in a high tail, as she used to do when she went off to battle.

Martopher was just outside the door and he smiled kindly at Sif as she appeared from the chamber.

“Good morning, my lady. You must be hungry. Shall I fetch you something from the kitchen?”

Sif smiled at him. Oh, rebellious man, you are learning well, she thought. Her kindness inspired this man to go into direct orders of the king and it made her feel all warm inside.

“Thank you, Martopher, but I shall see to my own breakfast. I will not have you risk your safety on my behalf. The kitchen staff is always willing to help me out, so do not fret over me.” With a nod and a smile, Martopher let Sif pass and promised he would keep a look out. That way, he could warn her if the king decided to come back to the room early. Almost skipping to the kitchen, Sif greeted the staff with a huge grin on her face. A striking young man with blonde hair and big blue eyes waved at her.

“Greetings, Sif! The king put you on his diet again? We already made you a plate!” The young man gave her the plate and Sif put her hand on his shoulder with a thankful look.

“Thank you, Hadrian, I am starved!” When she took place at one of the big tables to have her meal, another member of the staff brought her a goblet of freshly squeezed juice. If the king knew, he would hang me! Sif thought to herself, as she giggled a bit. After Sif ate her breakfast, she thanked the staff and went outside. Hogun was training there and the goddess sends him a small, unsure smile. Oh, how she longed picking up that sword to swing it until she dropped. But the king forbade her to ever train with the warriors three again. According to his rule, women had no place in the army and should not be holding weapons at all.

Without hesitating a single second, Hogun grabbed the sword that laid in front of him and threw it at Sif, handle first. She caught it in mid-air and started to circle him with a smirk. The dress got in her way horribly, but that did not bother her. The thrill of holding a sword again rushed through her body, making her long for Thor’s touch even more.

The grim warrior wasted no time and attacked Sif with his own sword. As she tried to step forward, her dress got in the way again and she sliced it open with a growl, now showing off a big part of her upper leg. Hogun hesitated for a second as he laid eyes upon her and with a huge grin, Sif tackled him and sat on his chest.

“HA! Never get distracted, Hogun! You taught me that lesson!” Her grin vanished as she heard a familiar voice bellow her name.

“SIF! What by Odin’s beard are you doing?!”

Quickly she rose back to her feet and averted her eyes as Loki stormed up to her. The woman had forgotten that he took his morning stroll along the grounds before tending to his duties and was now seen in action with a torn up dress. With another man. Loki’s glare went from Sif to Hogun, as if he was trying to decide who he should punish first.

“Take Hogun to the front of the stable for fifty lashes! I want Thor to hear his screams of pain.” Loki said as he smirked at Sif.

“And as for my wife…Her punishment shall be dealt with after our guests have left. I shall punish you even worse now, my dear.” He cackled as he stroked her cheek and Sif slapped his hand away with an agitated growl as Hogun was taken away.

“Let me take those lashes, Hogun did nothing wrong!” But the king shook his head.

“You shall both be lashed, so do not worry, my unyielding wife! You both went against the kings demands and shall be punished in view of that. Your punishment is delayed, that is the only difference!” Eyeing her in disgust once more, he turned around and left the grounds.

Sif felt horrible over Hogun, but knew he would take his punishment proudly. In the distance, the sounds of the first lashes were heard, but the sound that was missing was that of Hogun cries of pain. This made her smile bitterly. Hogun was like her, proud and sturdy. It would a lot more to make him wail in pain. With a sad sigh, Sif made her way back to her chambers. Martopher was waiting for her at the door.

“My lady, I have a plan for this evening! Do you have your costume ready?” The woman nodded.

“Yes, it is in here, my friend.” They went inside and Sif opened the closet, showing her costume to the guard. It was a black frock with a dark green corset. The whole dress was covered in tiny golden stones and the corset was decorated with a big black bow, made of satin. A pair of black satin gloves lay on the little table next to the closet, alongside with a gold necklace that had a green stone inside.

“And your mask, my lady?” Martopher asked as he eyed the beauty in front of him. They both could not deny that their new king had taste. Sif reached on top of the closet and pulled out the mask she was supposed to wear. It was made of black velvet and was covered with tiny gold stones as well. The sides were shaped into a pair of ears, making it resemble a feline. Martopher smiled and whistled on his fingers. A servant girl walked out of Sif’s bathroom and made Sif gasp in shock.

“She….she has my hair! And body type!” The girl smiled at her.

“Yes, my lady Sif. I will be wearing your costume tonight, so you will have time to see your lover!” With a conspiratorial smile, Martopher added: “I will make sure that the king is kept busy, he will never notice that you are not really there!”

That night, Sif slipped into the torn up dress she cut open earlier that day. She took a long bath in the bathing chambers, so she would be seen by the staff. The snitching guards would let the king know that she was seen grooming herself, but the servant girl that Martopher brought to her room would be wearing her dress and mask. To top it off, Sif even gave the girl the wedding ring Loki forced her to wear. Martopher escorted the girl to the grand hall and Sif made her way to the stable, where Thor would be waiting. It stung Sif that this girl was allowed to wear all this splendour, as hard as this was to admit. Although she hated the colors of the dress, the dress itself was marvellous, as was the mask. Oh well, her visit to Thor would make everything better! The thought alone made her knees weak and made her pant a little.

As she entered the stable, an endeared smile came over her face. Thor was laying in a big pile of hay, his hands behind his head and snoring loudly. The poor thing must be dead tired. Sif hoped her plans would still work out. Naturally, she brought him a knapsack full of food, so he could still his hunger.

“Thor?” The warrior goddess called out and he broke out a wide smile as he heard the lovely sound of her voice.

“Sif! Sif, my love!” The fallen god exclaimed as he got up and hugged her dearly. “Oh, how I’ve missed you!” Sif let out as she tried to stop the tears from flowing. “However did you get away from him?” Thor asked as they sat down on the floor and Sif unpacked the food for him. 

A cheeky grin appeared as she explained what she and the guard came up with. Thor listened as he devoured what Sif brought him and let out a chuckle every now and then. Suddenly Sif frowned.

“I am sorry about Hogun, Thor…I ran into him today and we had a friendly spar. Loki saw us and ordered to have him lashed. I am being lashed later this evening.” Thor’s eyes tear up and he shakes his head.

“He is so cruel! If I could take the lashing for you, I would, Sif!” He grabs her hand and his touch sends a shudder all through her body. It seems like felt it as well as he pulled the goddess close and kissed her passionately. Their tongues wrestled each other as their hands travelled the others body. Thor cupped her breast, softly kneading them, before he let them travel down and under her tore up dress. Sifs hands travelled up his arms, over his shoulders and down his back, as she scraped over his garments with her nails.

A gasp escaped her lips as Thor cupped her womanhood with his hand and started to apply pressure to her nerve spot with his thumb. Her nails caused him to go in a frenzy and he tore off his shirt and helped her out of what remained of her dress. Her undergarments were tore off by the god of thunder as well and he gently laid her down in the hay. In a swift movement, he freed his engorged member and parted Sifs legs. The goddess lay squirming and writing underneath him, needing his touch. With a smirk, he made her wait for it.

“Thor! Please! Do not taunt me like this!” Sif cried out and he entered her as softly as he could. Sif bit his shoulder hard, to stifle the cry of pleasure that she wanted to shout out loud.

The lovers both needed a second to adjust to all the new felt sensations. Sif clawed at his arms in need as Thor held her shoulders so she could not squirm away from him. Gradually he started to take on a quick pace, making them both groan in pleasure. Sif bit his neck and shoulder as she rocked her hips to match his rhythm and Thor eyed her in a lustful smile.

“Oh, you needed this as much as I did!” Sif could only nod as she bit her lip to stifle her moans. He felt that his lover came close to a release so he gripped her hips and increased his pace even more. As Sif felt herself tighten up around the god, she wrapped her legs around him and saw white bubbles of light emerge before her eyes.

“Thor!” His own release came shortly after and Sif whimpered happily as the warm feeling of him spilling inside of her overtook her. They laid there in each others arms, trying to come down from their high.

“Stay.” Thor whispered with his eyes closed. “Do not go back to him. I cannot stand the thought of you laying in his bed…the thought of him bedding you!”

With a frown, Sif nuzzled his hair and sighed.

“I know. It repulses me as well and I shall think of you every time he dares to enter me. That is my promise to you.” Thor could not help but to burst out in tears at her words and Sif held him tightly, tears streaming over her face as well.

“I love you, Thor!” She cried out as her body shuddered.

“I love you, Sif.” The fallen god retorted as he composed himself.

The warrior goddess made her way back to the castle after she and Thor said goodbye. The guests left early, she noticed, as there were no sounds coming from the grand hall. Oh well, maybe the party was dull. She had no other expectations from that anyway. As she turned the corner, to retire to the royal bedroom, her heart froze in place. There they were.

Loki, Martopher and the servant girl. The mask was in her hand and was partially torn, as if someone ripped it off while the girl was still wearing it. The poor thing was shivering and crying as the guard kept his gaze down in shame. The king glared at Sif and pointed at her with a trembling finger.

“You.” He said in a hushed tone, with flaring nostrils. “You filthy whore.” Loki quickly walked up to her and yanked her hair painfully far back.

“You will be sorry for this!” The king hissed and Sif knew he was speaking the truth.


	4. The Monster

As Sif gazed out of the window, she saw a small blue wolf playing between some shrugs. How odd, she never saw that colour on a wolf before. Wolves usually were grey, white or black. All of a sudden, the little wolf conjured up some snow balls and threw them around by chucking them with its nose. It made Sif chuckle a bit, but worry as well. If the small beast was able to make snow appear…there was a chance it was Jotun. She heard of some Jotuns being born with special powers, such as the power to shape-shift. Loki possessed those powers as well. Would Loki know about this little wolf? And would her hunch be correct?

All of this took Sifs mind off what was really going on. The woman had been locked up in the tower, for seeing Thor during the masquerade ball. While Martopher brought her to the tower, as he was ordered to, he filled Sif in on what happened. He had done a fine job in keeping the king busy, introducing him to guests and such, but at one point Loki had demanded to dance with his wife. The servant girl came over as she was gestured to and made a curtsy before engaging into a dance. Sif felt awful, but she forgot to mention to both Martopher and the girl that she was a terrible dancer. After three steps Loki saw through their charade and ripped the mask off her face. Martopher ensured Sif that Loki did not cause a scene, he merely excused himself with the announcement that he had fallen ill and the guests left early out of respect. Sif was able to convince Loki that the guard and the girl had no part in her plan. She had put the girl up to wearing her dress and Martopher was not in on her plan at all. It did not seem to matter much to the king, he had found himself a reason to punish her and he relished in it.

The sound of a loud bang on the door boomed through the tiny room and Loki came in with a glare.

“Well…how is my unyielding wife enjoying her new quarters?” Alright, Sif. Time to grovel.

“I do not enjoy them, my lord, but I understand why I am here.” She retorted as she kept her eyes to the floor and her voice no louder than a mere whisper.

“I do hope that it did not hurt your pretty little head, coming up with all this wisdom.” He sneered and Sif glared at him for a split second. It was enough. Again he backhanded her and Sif clenched up her fists as they trembled heavily.

“You dare not give me that look again before I strike you down so hard you will have trouble getting back up!” The king snarled. Sif grabbed her cheek and a tear escaped her eye as she did her best not to burst out in crying. Not that her face hurt that much, but all the grief, pain and punishment was getting to her more than she liked. Loki wiped the tear off her face with his thumb and licked the fluid off with a sardonic smile.

“How I love your pain..” The god cooed as he stepped closer. Sif took a step back and felt the cold, hard wall against her back. Loki pressed his body against hers and brought his lips close to Sif’s. To avoid having to kiss him, Sif turned her head to the side.

“I would not expect a harlot like yourself to be picky.” He hissed and licked a trail from her collarbone to her neck, sending shivers down her spine. “You will be punished in front of the entire kingdom and you will regret ever being a whore for your pathetic stable boy.”

Punished in front of the entire kingdom? Well, seeing as things could not get any worse, Sif decided to act out. Yes, reader, I agree. It is rather foolish indeed.

“I rather be his whore than your wife!” Sif growls and Loki glares at her as he calls in the guards.

“It seems our prisoner is not contrite yet and wishes her punishment to be administered at once! You shall throw her in the dungeon now and assemble the house-hold and residents of the realm. When that is arranged, this harlot and her stable boy shall be taken to the royal square to receive what is coming to them!” Wait, Thor was to be punished as well? No! That was not what she wanted!

“No, Loki! Do not hurt Thor! Let me take his punishment, but do not hurt him!” The entire house-hold of the castle heard Sif scream as the guards took her down to the dungeon. She even managed to break the nose of one of the guards and leave a huge bite-mark on the shoulder of the other before they were able to chain her up in a cell. They stood panting and groaning in front of her and shook their heads.

“Why does the king insist on ‘aving such a stubborn goat as ‘is wench?” One of them asked the others as they left.

“Because he is incapable of seeing others happy!” Sif growled before she burst out in tears. Thor punished…this truly was a nightmare. If they would both come through this..she would obey every step of the way from now on!

After an hour, Sif was retrieved from the dungeons. This time, she did not fight the guards. Meekly the woman allowed them to guide her to the square. Almost the entire realm attended the punishment of the queen and the son of Odin. Two wooden blocks were placed across from the other and Loki stood in-between and had his hands clasped behind his back with a dark look in his eyes.

“Bring the prisoners forth and put them in position!” He commanded and Sif looked around in despair. Was Thor here already? When she saw him, Sif had to look away. Her lover looked awful. One eye was swollen, as if it were hit repeatedly and there was dried blood around his mouth. They were both placed on a block and faced each other.

“Thor, please forgive me, I did not mean for this to happen!”Sif managed to yell out before a piece of cloth was bound around her mouth, making her incapable of speaking.

“Tis not your fault, Sif, he is a monster!” Thor growled and was muzzled as well. Sif frowned. Loki looked down and seemed…hurt…What was that about? He was able to torment them, but not able to be confronted? The image of this cruel man having his feelings hurt was a haunting one and it made Sif contemplate her thoughts about him.

As soon as a guard ripped open her dress and the first lash with the whip was given, this image evaporated and was replaced by a blood-red haze. The woman cried out in pain as the first lash already broke her skin. The warm feeling of her own blood trickling down her back made her shudder and the sight of Thor receiving an equal treatment, was even more tormenting.

The lasing went on and on as if it lasted for hours. Loki locked gazes with them alternately and savoured the sounds of their torment. The crowd grew restless, uneasy at the sight of their queen and the fallen son being treated like this, but his cruel streak terrified the realm. Sif noticed that the sounds of the crowd were muffled somehow, as if the blood ended up in her ears, clogging them. Her sight seemed altered as well, black spots were covering her view.

Thor was getting lashed again but his cry was no longer heard by the queen. She slipped out of consciousness and her body grew limp on the wooden block. The black cloud that imprisoned her brain for as long as it could, started to dissolve as a voice tore through her thoughts.

“My lady? Please wake up, you are safe now. My lady?” The pain in her head felt like it would split her skull and as soon as the cloud vanished, the stinging of the wounds on her back set in. A groan left her throat and the servant girl that posed at her at the masquerade was tending to her wounds.

“What happened?” Sif asked in a raspy voice.

“You fainted, my lady. The lashing became too much for you.” The girl leaned in and reduced her voice to a whisper.

“The king is a cruel man, ma’am and I think you deserve better.” She said with a serious face and Sif could not help but to chuckle a bit. Shame, however, overtook her.

“I fainted? The whole realm saw my feebleness?” The girl gasped at her remark.

“My lady! Feeble, you? Never! I think you are most brave to stand up against him like that!”

A voice boomed against the walls all of a sudden and it made Sif flinch in fear.

“Well, it seems the staff seems to be approving of treason against the king! Be gone, vile wench, before I bestow an equal treatment upon you!” The girl rushed off in tears and the king stepped closer to the helpless Sif.

He gazed down at her and narrowed his eyes. “I assume you learned your lesson?” The liesmith asked in a hushed tone, almost giving the impression of being remorseful of his acts.

“Yes, Loki.” It made her stomach turn to be this compliant, but Thor’s safety was in danger as long as she did not obey his every whim. Sif could not endure his piercing gaze and hid her face behind her hands, sobbing softly at the pain and her fate. It was not possible for Sif to see, but guilt came over Loki’s face.

The king murmured a spell as he held his hand above her lacerated back and her wounds started to heal. Surprised at the enlightenment of her suffering, Sif removed her hands from her face and stared into Loki’s eyes.

“I only do this to keep the beauty of your body intact, no other reason!” The sly one growled at her as he saw her astonished face. Sif looks the other way and simply nods. The king trots off and Sif could not help herself.

“Wait..Thor..is he…” Loki turned around and sent her a deadly stare.

“I am munificent enough to heal the wounds you have brought upon yourself and you dare ask about the oaf that tarnished you?!” With a wave of his hand, the pain came rushing back and Sif started to sob again.

“The wounds did not come back, merely the pain. It shall remain for as long as I see fit, reminding you of your faults.”

No longer bleeding, Sif was able to put her garments on again after Loki had left her. She figured she was now free to go where she chose to go, as he did not give her any further instructions. The gardens always soothed her foul moods so Sif decided to go there.

As she arrived there, the little wolf she saw earlier was lurking around. Sif did not want to scare it, so she walked up to the small beast very carefully. A little branch was overlooked by the woman and as she stepped on it, so a cracking sound was heard. The wolf looked back in surprise and looked like it was going to flee.

“Oh, I did not mean to startle you..” Sif said with a frown and the wolf seemed to understand her. It tilted its little blue head, making one ear flap backwards.

“I know, I am just being careful.” The wolf said with a chuckle and Sif gasped.

“You are a Jotun, are you not?” This appeared to frighten the wolf slightly and it started to back away.

“Do not fear, my friend, I shall not harm you.” Sif assured it. “I just figured you must be a Jotun with the ability to shape-shift, seeing as you are blue and able to talk. I saw you playing earlier, you are also able to make snow and ice appear, are you not?”

The wolf turned into a young girl with icy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was a light-blue color as well, her dress contrasting with it, as that was white as the snow she played with earlier.

“Yes, I am Jotun. My name is Kristi. I was afraid you would want to kill me if you knew my nature.” Sif shook her head. In the past, I might have been so short-sighted, but I am glad to say that I know better now. Welcome to the realm.”

A sad look came over the girl as Sif welcomed her.

“It’s not as great as it used to be, huh? That guy that is king now…he seems pretty cruel!” Sif nodded her head. “He is indeed very cruel, Kristi. But sadly Loki is king and there is nothing we can do about it. Odin is in the Odin-sleep and Frigga…she passed on. After she died, Loki became even more recluse than before. He challenged me and Thor for a fight. The throne would be the prize. Foolish as we were, we figured there was no way we could ever lose. Little did we know that he had poisoned our wine. We were weak…and we were defeated. Loki took the throne and banished Thor to the stables. I was forced to become his wife. I do not fool myself into thinking that he loves me. It was merely an act of cruelty to make sure Thor and I would not be together anymore.”

The Jotun girl listened to Sif’s story of woe and shook her head. 

“Why is he so unhappy?” Sif raised a brow at her new friend.

“Unhappy? I..never thought of the option that he could be unhappy. I know he has much to be unhappy about..but…well, whatever it is, he should not make those that care for him suffer so!” Kristi held her hands up.

“I know, I am just thinking out loud. Thor…he is the blonde guy, right? I saw him earlier, he was lashed for some reason.” Sif’s eyes tear up at hearing this.

“We are being punished for loving each other! Loki had me lashes as well! He took my wounds away but the pain is still there.” Kristi smiled.

“I can help you with that!” She said happily as she pointed at the floor. Lay down, I will make some ice to put on your back. Sif bared her back and did as the girl asked. Kristi made ice appear in her hands and soother Sif’s aching back with it. Although the pain came from magic, the ice brought instant relief.

“Did you see where they took Thor?” The goddess asked in a worried tone.

“Yes, they brought him back to the stable, but a couple of servants went after the guards and they took care of his wounds. I helped my making some ice for Thor as well, after they all left! He is very friendly. There, all done!”

Sif sighed thankfully and fixed her garments.

“Thank you so much for helping us both, it means a great deal to me. As far as I’m concerned, you are always welcome in this realm and you shall always have a friend in Thor and myself.” Kristi smiled and bowed.

“Thank you, your majesty.” Sif gasped.

“My child, please do not call me that. Forgive my rudeness, my name is Sif.” This made the girl chuckle a bit.

“Very well, then I will call you Sif. See you, Sif, I am going to play some more…or would you like to play with me?” Kristi asked as she turned back into a little blue wolf.

“Of course I would! That sounds a lot more fun than hang around the palace all day with his grumpiness!” They both laughed and moved to a more open spot of the gardens. Kristi made a snowball with her powers, chucked it at Sif and Sif hit it as far away as she could with a big branch that they found nearby. Hogun was running towards them and Sif got an idea. She gestured to the little wolf girl to stay quiet and close to the ground as she crouched down herself. When Hogun got close enough, the wolf chucked a snowball and Sif smacked in his direction.

Hogun was struck in the face with the snowball and blinked in surprise for a couple of seconds. Sif and the girl laughed out loud, Sif held her stomach and the wolf rolled around on her back.

“Sif! You know better than this! What if the king sees you? Are you not in enough trouble?” The grim warrior lectured her and she looked down as she put her hands behind her back. Out of the blue she looked back up with a slight glare as she put her hands on her hips.

“And you, Hogun, should know better than to lecture the goddess of war! Now speak about what you are running from and dare not to tell what do to ever again!” This time, it was the man’s turn to look ashamed. Of course he could not tell a fierce warrior like herself what to do or how to act. It was hard enough on her to take such actions from the king, but from a friend, no, that was too humiliating. The grim warrior composed himself and took her hands in his hands.

“Sif, you are the queen of the realm and so I must protect you with my life.” Hogun started and as Sif wanted to shake her head in protest, he held up his hand. “Do not even try telling me that you are not a queen, because you are. Even without the crown, I would willingly risk my life for you. But now I must ask you to come with me, for I need your help.” Sif did not hesitate for a single second but agreed even before Hogun was done speaking. She turned to the little wolf and stroked over her furry head.

“My friend, I must ask you to go and hide and do not meddle in any battles that might ensue. I do not want the king or any other residents to see you, for not all are kind and understanding. Do you understand?”

Later on, Loki entered their chambers with a deadly glare on his face. Sif sat up from the window she was sitting in, hiding something in her frock before Loki could see what it was. Keeping his poisonous gaze locked with hers, he started to circle her.

“Why were you not present for dinner? I have been kind enough to take your wounds away and you repay me by making a fool out of me?” Sif crossed her arms and glared back. Her actions of this afternoon had ignited something inside of her. Something that was extinguished ever since her and Thor were torn apart.

“I was training with Hogun, I miss the activities of the battle field and wish to be part of the army once again.” Loki stood there bewildered for a couple of seconds before backhanding her to the floor.

“Clearly you are not a very good warrior, otherwise you would have seen that coming! You are a poor excuse for a wife but was even a poorer excuse for a shieldmaiden! You shall accompany me for dinner and apologize to our guests! There will be no more talk of joining the army, you pathetic wench! Your only duty is to please the king of Asgard!” Sif took a deep breath and wiped the blood of her mouth that seeped out the wound he inflicted.

“And here I thought the king was pretty pleased with himself already.” The woman retorted in a mocking tone, making the king growl and dragging her across the hallway.

“I do not know why I put up with you! My kindness knows no bounds!”

With a growl he tossed her to the floor in the middle of the dining hall, between the dining guests and he stared angrily down at her.

“The queen shall be forced to watch us dine tonight, without being allowed to dine herself. Let us all hope this shall cure her off her insolence. I have had enough of her uncivil behavior! Making us all wait on her like this! Guards!” A couple of guards picked Sif up from the ground and took her to the chair next to the throne. A cloth was tied around her mouth and her hands were tied behind the chair so she was forced to stay put.

“Now let us all finally dine and forget this horrid display of…” Loki stopped mid-sentence as he saw that Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg stepped forward and knelt in front of the king’s table.

“Your majesty, if Sif is not allowed then we shall remain without food as well. A troll came to the grounds and was on its way to the palace. I asked for Sif’s help and had she not agreed…we all would have been ended.” Loki stood up, walked around the table and growled at the warriors.

“You are all pathetic excuses for warriors! Bringing the queen in danger because you are too feeble to deal with a mere troll! You will be shipped off to the dungeons and remain there until I feel you have been punished enough!” A loud snap echoed through the room. They all looked in the direction where it came from and saw Sif holding the leftovers of her binds. She tore them apart in a flare of anger and glared at Loki.

“I protected this realm today, as did they and you cannot even say ‘thank you’! You measly, foul monster! I insist on joining them in the dungeons and refuse to ever dine in your presence again!” Sif shouted through the dining hall.


	5. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has managed to become king of Asgard, when Odin fell into a Odinsleep. He forced Sif’s hand in marriage and has Thor working the stables as a mere stable boy. His rage and jealousy are tearing the realm apart.

Loki stood there staring at Sif’s outburst for a couple of seconds to allow her words to sink in. The king felt conflicted like never before. He already felt guilty over lashing her earlier, but now she did indeed protect the realm and its residents and all he could come up with, was more punishment. Loki was under the impression that Sif no longer cared for the well-being of Asgard since he became king, but she could have let that troll destroy the castle, risking him to get killed. The woman had every reason to, he had wronged her so over the past period. And yet she insisted on saving them, saving him. If he looked deep inside of himself, the sly one had no other choice but to admit that they did good work today. But his anger, that was always stirring right under the surface, would not let any kindness come out.

“You shall keep your foul mouth shut and respect the king!” Loki bellowed and gestured at the guards. “Fine, rot away in the dungeons with your pathetic little friends, I hope you all die!”

The four of the glared at him as they were taken away by the guards. The king told his guests to go home and ordered a new rule. The king would dine on his own from now on, away from the crowd. He felt isolated, frustrated and weak, but he could no longer allow his guests to witness the circus that kept ensuing during dinner. They must all ridicule him by now, he thought with a bitter grimace on his face. As he always had been ridiculed. The god of mischief heard his wife curse the guards and screaming for them to let her go. He snarled. Was Sif ever going to do as she was told? Or would she deny him forever as well? Like all the others?

Sif and the warriors three were brought to a small cell and were chained to the walls. None of them dared to look at the other, as they all felt an equal amount of shame and rage at what had happened.

“I serve my realm and this is what I get? He’d better be feeding us!” Volstagg bellowed as the guards turned to leave. Fandral scoffed at him.

“Really, old man? We might be sentenced to death and still all you care about is food?” Sif and Hogun rolled their eyes at each other. Here we go.

“Do not judge me, I am looking out for your welfare as well, Fandral! Or would you rather be fed a fair maiden instead of dinner?” Volstagg sneered in return.

“Stop it! The both of you! We could be in real danger here and you two insist on acting like infants!” Sif grumbles and Hogun lets out a grunt of approval at her words. The bickering warriors look down in shame again and they all shake their heads.

“What will become of Asgard…when the king does not see potential threats? The troll could have been send by a realm seeking war! He does not see he can be harmed.” Hogun quietly states as he struggles with his own emotions. Sif knew Hogun was right. The goddess was worried about the troll as well. Sif and the warriors were able to take the troll out rather fast, but it had to be explored why it had come so close to the castle. The warriors sighed at Loki’s stubbornness and had no other choice but to wait.

After five days of waiting,, they were but only half alive. Their lips were cracked from the lack of fluids and their voiced were hoarse from yelling for mercy. Volstaggs stomach was growling violently and it only made the rest more hungry.

Loki was listening to it all, without a doubt, enjoying every second of their suffering.

Sif’s eyes grew weary and black spots appeared in her sight. She felt herself slipping away into darkness. The other warriors tried to keep her awake, but they were far too weak to even talk at normal volume, let alone bellow that she had to stay with them. All of a sudden, they hear a commotion outside the cell and Thor’s voice resonates through the dungeon.

“I care little for the kings orders, those are my friends and I shall rescue them!” Thor bellows as he knocks out guard after guard. Sif feels a pleasurable sting of victory as she hears her lovers voice echo through the room.

It’s the last thing she hears before the darkness completely envelopes her. She sees that she is being swept up by a strong monster that flies off with her, into a thick cloud of pain. There is a sting in her head and the monster lays her down. His skin is dark with purple scales and his green eyes pierce into hers.

“Drink!” He commands her and tries to get her to drink from a goblet. The beast frightens her to the core and she whimpers, trying to turn her head away from the cup. A claw grabs her head to keep it still and he forces the fluid into her mouth. Sif notices that it’s water and eagerly drinks it down.

“Sif, you have to wake up!” The monster growls at her and again she whimpers. The sting in her head hurts too much to think straight. The monster keeps urging her to wake up, friends gathering around him. There is a green monster, with red scales, a big red monster with orange scales and a blue monster, with white scales. “Go away!” She screams and hides her face behind her hands. Now the monster takes a hold of her shoulders and shakes her.

“Wake up, Sif! Now!” With a loud gasp, Sif returns to reality. The faces of the monsters fade away and are replaced by the faces of her friends. The warriors three all have a goblet of water in their hands and look slightly better than before. Thor is the one that is holding her by her neck and there is a goblet on the table next to him. Sif sees that she is in the healing room.

“Sif, are you alright? You fainted…I thought you were…” Thor gets tears of remorse in his eyes.

“I shall fight him! I am sorry I have let you all down! I will not allow him to..” His sentence is cut off by the doors of the healing room slamming open. A couple of guards rush in and they spike Thor’s anger greatly. The son of Odin grabs a nearby mace and swings it at one of them, knocking him out instantly. The warriors three, despite their condition, seem motivated as well as they get their weapons out and fight Loki’s allies.

“If we can make it out of here, we will go to the Bifrost! We are getting out of here!” Thor bellows at Sif and the woman jumps out of her bed, grabbing her sword along the way and swinging it dangerously close to a guards throat.

“We are indeed!” She growls and fights alongside of her friends. Sadly, they are still weak and Thor is not the same without his hammer. It doesn’t take the guards long to overpower them and bring them all to the throne room.

Loki awaits them with a dark look on his pale face. When they are thrown on the floor in front of him, the king rubs his bottom lip with his finger as he locks gazes with Sif.

“So…you enjoy watching your stable boy suffer?” Before she is able to say anything, Loki points Gungnir at Thor and the man claws at the floor as an immense pain overtakes him. Every muscle, every inch of his body convulses in agony and tears and Sif runs up to the throne and kneels in front of Loki.

“Your majesty, I beg you, please do not harm him! Please stop, he was merely worried for us all!” Loki maintains his dark look and keeps pointing his royal spear at Thor. When he ignores Sif and makes Thor cry out even more, the woman grows desperate and tries to pull the spear away. Loki growls at her and pushes her back. She lets out a yelp of pain as she lands on her hip in an awkward angle and the warriors three draw their blades.

Within seconds, they are surrounded by guard and the men meekly put their weapons back in place, keeping their gaze down in shame. Thor pants heavily as the pain is slowly starting to drive him over the edge of insanity. Loki laughs and walks over to him. While giving Thor a hard slap in his face, Loki smirks at the man.

“Well, you seem as unyielding as you did when you were all sent to the dungeons, perhaps you weren’t there long enough!” Loki taunts as he eyes them all in feigned worry.

“We were not being fed, Loki!” Volstagg bawls and the king scoffs at him.

“It doesn’t seem that it did you any harm, oh chubby one!” Sif groans and tries to sit up.

“Stop it, stop it now. I will take the blame for all but let them go. Stop hurting Thor and take it out on me!”

The trickster glares at her but has an amused look on his face at the same time. With a wave of his hand, Thor’s torture is over and he gestures for a guard to come close.

“In addition of his tasks, our golden child shall clean out the latrines of the house from now on as well. He seems rather bored with his current tasks, seeing as how he thinks he can freely run around in my dungeons.” Sif looks away and sighs in frustration. Thor protests heavily but is taken away by the guards, back to the stable.

“And as for you…” The king says in a threatening tone as he circles the warriors three. “You three are no longer welcome at my table. For the time being, I am dining alone, with the exception of this evening, when we shall welcome the emissaries from Vanaheim with a royal dinner. This evening, you shall be put on a different table, to display the shame you have brought upon this realm.” This may seem like a light punishment, but for these men there was no bigger form of embarrassment. Ever since they served the house of Odin, had they dined at the king’s table. They looked utterly defeated at Loki’s decision.

“In addition to that, you shall now join the staff and scrub the grand hall from top to bottom. And you…” The king growls lowly at Sif. “Come with me, wench. It is time to perform your duties as a wife.”

Loki grabs her by her arm and drags Sif across the hallway to their chambers. The woman whimpers softly as the bruise on her hip is throbbing with pain now. Loki throws her to the floor again as soon as he closes their chamber-door behind him and again she wails in pain.

“Oh come now, does that really deserve such a reaction?” He asks in a hushed tone as he unbuckles his pants and shakes off his tunic. “Sit up and put that vile mouth to good use!” Sif glares up at him but does as he tells her to. She frees his hardened member from his undergarments and takes it into her mouth. The king hisses through his teeth as his length makes contact with her warm mouth and he bucks his hips, forcing himself in even deeper. The action causes the woman to gag, but it doesn’t stop him. Fisting his hand through her raven-locks, the liesmith makes sure that Sif is not able to pull back from his grasp.

After a few minutes of merciless thrusting, the god releases himself into her mouth with a long sigh. He keeps a firm grip on her hair so she is forced to drink down his release. Loki lets go of her hair and smirks down at her.

“You did a mediocre job at pleasing your husband.” Sif has to resist the urge to throw up as she gasps for air and bares her teeth at him.

“Well, I’ve had bigger swords to swallow in my life!” The trickster growls and backhands the woman.

“Out of my sight, you pathetic whore! Before I make you beg to spare your stable boy again!” Sif sighs and gets up, holding her painful cheek.

“And you will attend dinner in time this evening, do not dare embarrass me, for I shall have your stable boy’s head!”

Making sure not to roll her eyes until she is out of his sight, Sif makes her way to the palace gardens. The sight that she finds there, troubles her greatly. Her dear friend Martopher the guard has his spear pointed at Kristi, who is in Jotun form.

“Martopher, what do you think you are doing?” Sif exclaims as she runs up to them. The girl looks frightened and tries to find a way out. The guard looks confused at the woman.

“My lady, this is a Jotun! They are evil and must not enter our realm!” Sif glares at him and yanks the spear out of his hands, snapping it in half using her knee.

“My lady!” The man gasps and doesn’t know what to do or say.

“Now you listen and you listen good!” Sif says as she points a finger at him. “Your king himself is a Jotun and you are able to show him respect. No matter how good we are acquainted, I am still your queen and you shall hear me out. Never, and I repeat, never judge somebody on his or her origin again. I have been foolish enough to do so in the past and it has brought me and others nothing but pain. Do you quite understand?” Her inquiry brought tears to the man’s eyes and he looked at the young Jotun with a look of shame.

“My dear girl, lady Sif is wise indeed. I serve a Jotun king, how can I be so shortsighted to think that all of them will attack at the sight of an Asgardian. Can you ever forgive me?” He gets on one knee and holds out his hand to the girl.

Kristi takes it reluctantly and he plants a soft kiss on it, making her giggle.

“Sure, my name is Kristi!” Martopher smiles at him.

“My lady Kristi, I am Martopher. Do call upon me when you need anything and make sure the king does not see you snooping around here!” The eyes of the girl grow sad.

“He’s so mean to all of you..I wish there was something I could do…” Sif steps closer and strokes over Kristi’s hair.

“I know, my friend, we will be free one day, I can feel it.”

Later that day, Sif is getting ready for dinner with their guests from Vanaheim. The woman sighs. She was not in the mood for this at all, the thought of food made her sick to her stomach. Not only did she have a bitter taste in her mouth, but his harsh words still echoed through her mind as well. Whore, harlot, stupid wench. It became almost a daily ritual for him to use as many insults as possible to demean her. The goddess decided to dress according to her mood, so she chose a black dress, with some green bows to go in her hair. Her skin seemed even paler wearing a dark color like this and the result downright depressed her. A guard knocked on her door.

“My lady, the king wishes your presence immediately!” Sif opens the door and sneers at the man standing there.

“He usually does, doesn’t he?” Just to irk both Loki and the guard, Sif takes extra long in fixing her hair before she finally walks with the guard. The man grew more nervous with each step and Sif could not help but to be amused. They were all on their toes as the king announced not to have dinner in front of his guests anymore. When the gods from Vanaheim asked to visit, he could however not refuse and they were all frightened that another scene would be caused by her.

As soon as Sif set foot in the grand hall, Loki locked gazes with her and glared. Well, that is a good start. Walking over to him with her head held high, she raises a brow at him. The guests were already seated so it would be impossible for him to punish her during dinner.

“You are late!” Loki growls softly as soon as Sif seats herself next to him. Her eyes fill with disgust and hate.

“I am here, am I not? Is it so hard for you to say: Sif, nice to see you, you look well this evening!” The king eyes her up and down and scoffs.

“You look mediocre as always!” With a loud thud, Sif puts her goblet of wine down with force.

“I’ve had enough! I am going to retreat myself for the evening until you are ready to apologize!” Sif hissed at him before quickly leaving the table. The sly one growls at her and stands up, making the guests from Vanaheim look up in shock.

“I must apologize for my wife’s rudeness, it seems a big evening like this is too confusing for her pretty little head.” The guests chuckle as Loki walks up to Sif with a smirk. The goddess had frozen in place and looked back at him with a glare that was never seen before.

“You vile, wretched being.” She said in a hushed tone, but still loud enough for the ones around her to her. The festive chatter and laughter was gradually silenced as they all turned to look at her.

“Dare not speak to your husband this way, wench! You have embarrassed me enough!” The king spat at her as softly as he could but Sif cared not if there were people from another realm around to hear them.

“I shall speak to you however I like! You are a vain and foolish king and our guests will not be fooled by a lavish table! They see how poorly we are doing, how the residents of the realm suffer and perish!” Sif retorted with her hands balled up in fists. She spoke truth, no matter how much Loki hated to hear it.

The realm was not in a good state at all and the secret of this evening was that Loki was being forced to call in the help of the gods of Vanaheim, he was hopeless for a solution. He could not explain why it happened, but the residents seemed less motivated to perform well on their duties since he had become king. Bakers sold bread that was less good, crops were not being taken care of as before and the overall wealth of the kingdom had decreased rapidly. It even caused residents to steal from each other, or worse, fight each other to the death in the streets for a scrap of food. Seeing as how cruel the king ruled, it would be strange to punish the people for acts he performed on a daily bases, mostly against his own wife.

“You miserable whore!” Loki growled and grabbed her locks, pulling her hair back. “I will have no more of your insolence, it is bad enough you continue to rebel against me in front of all of Asgard but now you dare do it in front of..” Before Loki was able to finish his sentence, Sif pushed him out of the way, causing him to let go of her hair and fall to the floor.

“Watch out!” The goddess yells.

“By the gods, woman! Is there no end to your need of pain?” Loki snarls as he gets up but the angry look fades from his face as he sees the queen laying on the ground. A blade sticks out of her shoulder, clearly dripping with venom. Blood drips from the wound and the small veins that were once light-blue are now turning black as her whole body spasms heavily.

“SIF! SIF! GUUAAARDS!!!” Loki bellows as his eyes fill with worry and anger. The guards rush closer and the guests whisper in shock.

“There has been an attempt to murder the king! Close every door and search every room, the culprit shall not go unpunished! The queen is harmed, I shall have their heads!” The god yells as he takes a hold of Sif’s hands. Her eyes search his and her forehead is soaked with sweat.

“You stupid wench! Why?! Why did you do that?” He utters as he eyes her confused.

“You have every reason to hate me, to see me dead and yet..you throw yourself in front of me to catch a blade that is thrown!”

The guards do their best to seal the grounds, but they could not spot the one who had thrown the knife. There was no way the wrongdoer could be pointed out, none saw what happened until it was too late. Sif’s dark eyes were filled with tears as she struggled to stay awake.

“The act was cowardice..” She answers Loki in a raspy voice. “I will not…. allow a coward…to end the king… of the house I serve. I…am Sif..and I am…. a warrior!” She pants before losing consciousness.


	6. Sandalwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has managed to become king of Asgard, when Odin fell into a Odinsleep. He forced Sif’s hand in marriage and has Thor working the stables as a mere stable boy. His rage and jealousy are tearing the realm apart.

The healers rush to the king’s side as he bellows out demands at them all.

“Help her, you fools!What is going on? Why will you not let me use my healing powers?”

One of the healers pulls Loki to the side with a stern look on his face.

“Sire, you have to listen to me. Lady Sif was hurt by a poison that is rather aggressive. We are doing everything we can but since the blade was meant for you, we have to think of the possibility that healing magic will worsen the impact. As soon as we find out what kind of poison was used, we will know the kind of cure that is needed.” Loki steps away from the healers with a growl.

Thor rushes into the hallway and is pinned to the walls by the guards as soon as he enters.

“Loki,what is this? What is wrong with Sif?” He bellows and Loki glares at the man.

“What are you doing away from the shit of the stables? Did you throw the knife, did you?” The king grasps Thor’s throat in anger and squeezes it tight. This makes Thor struggle for breath and he frowns in confusion.

“What is it you speak of?” One of the healers steps aside to give another healer room to work and Thor sees Sif laying on the floor, covered in black veins and still unconscious. The anger and love that he feels for the woman, cause him to grow stronger than usual and he throws the guards off with a growl of frustration.

“What have you done with her?!” He bawls as he tries to make his way to Sif.

“I have done nothing to her! An assassin threw the knife and she threw herself in front of me!” Loki growls as he tries to prevent Thor to touch Sif. The son of Odin scoffs and kneels beside her, softly caressing her hair.

“You are a coward, Loki! Having a maiden catch a blade for you!” The king growls as he orders the guard to take Thor away from her. They pin him against the wall as he growls hard at them.

“You fool! How could I have seen the blade coming? She was the one who saw it, she decided to throw herself in front of it!” Loki murmurs as he paces back and forth, talking more to himself than to Thor.

“Your majesty, I think what we need is a mixture of flower-essences. What are my ladies favourite flowers? Or smells even? It appears the poison reacts to happiness, it makes it fade away!”

The trickster stood lost for words again. This plan was thought up more clever than it appeared. Had the blade hit him, none would have known what to do to cause him happiness. It would have surely meant his end. Her favourite flowers…smells? What kind of questions were this? How was he supposed to..

”Roses, plumeria, lilies and sandalwood.” Thor sums up in a defeated voice. He stopped fighting the guards and stood there, slumped against the wall as he told the healers the likings of his former lover. Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor. Oh yes, typical. Leave it to the oaf to posses such useless knowledge! Well…usually this would prove to be useless, now it proved to save a life.

“Can I help?” A voice says and the king turns around with a glare. Kristi stood there, fumbling with her hands. Her skin was light blue again, as she was appearing to them in Jotun-form.

“Who are you and why are you in my realm?” The sly one snarls as he points his spear at her, eyeing her up and down.

“Are you…Jotun?” The crowd starts to murmur even louder as it becomes known that there is a Jotun in Asgard, without the king approving it.

Kristi steps back with a saddened look.

“Yes, your majesty. I am Jotun, but I mean you or the Aesir no harm! It was my intention to travel from Midgard to Jotunheim..but I ended up in Asgard instead! The gatekeeper let me in but he could not send me to Jotunheim for some reason, he is muzzled so he could not tell me why.” Regardless of what was going on, this made Loki chuckle eerily. Yes, Heimdall was muzzled the day Loki became king. He would not allow that meddlesome blabbermouth to bore him with his tales any longer. Seeing as that was the only way to keep performing his duty, the gatekeeper agreed with pain in his heart.

“You could not cause me harm even if you wanted to, my dear. Speak up, what is your name and explain your story about Midgard. Is that where you lived?” The girl eyes him unsure but thinks it unwise to be dishonest with the god of lies.

“Eh..I grew up on Earth with my adoptive parents, but I always wanted to see Jotunheim, since my roots are there. I am a shapeshifter, see?” With those words, the girl changes into the blue wolf and back, making the king look at her with a mixture of admiration and aggravation, because this girl was roaming around his realm without his knowledge.

“How come you wish to help the lady Sif?” He asks as he crosses his arms. The girl shrugs.

“She was nice to me, she didn’t seem to think me a monster because I am Jotun.”

The words stung Loki more than he liked. A monster. How many times has he been called that? And now Sif suddenly had a heart for those who were shunned? Loki scoffed. He should let the wench perish! The king walked over to her weak body and wanted to order the healers to leave her be so she would indeed perish, but the sight of her was enough to make him change his mind.

“Help her. Please help her?” The liesmith whispers and Kristi nods.

“Right away, your majesty!” The healers tell her what is needed for the cure and Kristi turns into a wolf. Quickly she runs to the royal garden and grabs the right flowers and herbs into her maw as carefully as she could. When the healers see that she returned, they start to make a potion of the ingredients. In the mean time, Loki paces back and forth and Thor is still being held by the guards.

“Brother…please let me hold her, only for a second?” He pleads but Loki merely glances at him with a look of disinterest.

“Be quiet, before I have you lashed.” The king blankly states as his focus is on Sif the entire time. One of the healers kneels besides Sif with a vial filled with the mixture. As soon as he holds it under her nose, her eyes snap back open and the black veins turn back to normal and the wound heals itself. Loki lets out a relieved sigh as Thor starts to fight the guards with new found strength.

“Let me go, I want to hold her!” Sif looks around in confusion, not fully aware of what is going on. The king gestures at Thor.

“This man threatens to touch the queen in an improper manner, send him to the dungeons!” Guards take him away as he protests and squirms but he stands no chance.

The sight of her lover being taken away when all he wants to do is hold her, brings Sif to tears.

“Loki…please let me hold him?” The weakened goddess whispers and the king growls, pacing back and forth again.

“You wench! The king was kind enough to allow the healers to save your petty life and the first you call out for is the stable boy?!” He kneels beside her as well and grabs her up on the collar of her dress.

“Why did you do that?! Why, Sif? You almost died!” The sly one bellows at her and the flow of her tears increases.

“Stop yelling at me..” Sif lets out in a raspy voice and Loki sighs as he lets her go.

“Take the queen to our chambers to rest!” Loki orders and gestures for Kristi to come forward.

“Child, I owe you my thanks. It does not come easy, so you best be honoured. You saved the queens life by assisting my healers and I shall remember this gesture. As a token of my gratitude I shall allow you free access to my realm. If you wish to travel through the Bifrost, I shall allow that as well. I do require to learn your name.”

Kristi tilted her head at his words. If she was allowed to come and go as she pleased…she might have the chance to help Sif! The girl had been observing what was going on and was not pleased with what she saw at all. The king was cruel to his wife and kept her away from the one that really loved her. She was sure there was some good in him some time in the past, but that part seemed like it was buried under a thick layer of snow.

“My name is Kristi, your majesty.” She said as she curtsied for him. Loki appeared happily surprised at her manners and nodded.

The guests were allowed to leave after being questioned by several guards about what they saw at the time the blade was thrown but none provided useful information on catching the culprit. Loki did not move from Sif’s bedside, staring intensely at her as he sits with her. “Loki..I am fine, just get some rest!” The woman assures him but the king merely shakes his head.

“Do not tell the king what to do.” He says sternly and Sif rolls her eyes before closing them, attempting to slumber.

“Why, Sif?” Loki asks out of the blue, rubbing his temples.

“You have plenty of reasons to hate me, why?” The queen opens her eyes back with a furrowed brow.

“I already told you, I am a warrior and I live by a code. I serve the house I fight for and will not allow a coward to end the king of my house. I do not see what you find so hard to understand about that.”

But Loki did not understand this at all. How could she still see herself as a warrior after all of this? He made her a queen! It almost seemed like…she finds serving a house more important than ruling one! Never had he encountered somebody as ungrateful as this woman..nor had he encountered somebody with more honour than she. Although he would never praise her for it, of course.

“You are a queen, not a warrior and you will behave as such. No more talk of honour and fighting for that honour. Do I make myself clear?” Sif sighs and turns around to face the other way as she lets out a frustrated growl.

“Leave me be, I wish to rest.”

“Then rest you shall, you shall stay in here, in bed for as long as I say so!” The king growls back and walks out of their chambers. One of the guards that walks by is stopped by him and the king takes the spear he was carrying. Loki uses the spear to barricade the door, leaving Sif banging on it on the other side in a futile attempt to get out.

“Make sure she stays in there, the queen is grounded!” He scowls at the surprised guard. Loki hurries to his study, which is Odin’s old library, remodelled to his own liking. The mischievous one already had a spacious library but insisted that Odin’s old library would be redecorated to his saying. Pacing back and forth, Loki seems to be arguing with somebody that is not seen by the other Aesir.

“Why does she insist on being like this? I give her all of Asgard on a silver platter and still she defies me! WHY?!” A deep, raspy voice answers him in a mocking tone.

“Loki…you really expected her to fall into your arms just because you are king? Nobody loves you, boy! You best face that now, before it is too late!” A crazed expression came over Loki’s face as he muttered under his breath.

“What do you know, where were you all this time?” The voice took form and sat on Loki’s desk, eyeing him as he still paced back and forth around the room. If anyone else would have been able to see it, they would have been horrified. It was an old man, with grey skin and red eyes. Well, one red eye as the other one was covered by a black eye patch. Parts of his grey skin were torn open, leaving big gashes on his face and neck, like open wounds. The red eye was glowing with malice as it followed Loki around.

“Loki, I am the Allfather, I know all that goes on in this realm!” The being hisses and cackles evilly.

“You are not the Allfather, the Allfather is in his slumber!” Loki yells across the room but the being shakes his head and crosses his arms.

“You are wrong and you know it. You keep trying to tell me that I am not really here, but tell me boy..why are you talking to me if I am not real?” Loki grabs his head and shakes it with a frustrated groan.

“You are not my father!” He just laughs at him as he goes on with his mental torment.

“No, your father did not want you! He left you in that temple to die! I was kind enough to take you in but I always knew you would be a disappointment! I allowed you to give me that potion so I wouldn’t wake up anymore, but in my slumber you still disappoint! Still it is necessary for me to put my slumber on hold to come and tell you how horrid you are doing! Boy, Asgard is falling apart and your wife makes a mockery of your marriage!” With a high-pitched shriek, Loki threw a book at him.

“You know nothing! I will crush you!” The form started to walk over the Loki, the book going through him as if it was nothing. When he stood in front of the angered king, a low rumble was heard, coming from its throat.

“You will be crushed yourself if you do not heed my warnings! You are a pathetic king! No wonder your wife runs off to the stable boy! I hate you so much, your presence alone disgusts me!!!” Loki grabs his head as he falls to his knees and starts to whimper.

“I’m so sorry, daddy! Please don’t yell at me? I will do better, I promise!” The demon form of Odin circles him as he keeps throwing insults his way.

“Fool! You are unloved! They all ridicule and mock you! You shall have to rule with an iron fist to gain their respect! You shall start with that disobedient wench of yours!”

Sif had no idea of Loki’s encounter with this strange being, she had her mind set on escaping and escaping alone. Pounding the door hard with her fists, she screams for the guards to open the door but they pay no attention to her. The anger boils up inside of the goddess and her mouth forms a snarl as she puts all of her force into a hard push against the door with her shoulder. The spear was already weakened from the pressure of the door so the immense force that is put on it now breaks it in half and sends the doors flying open. The nearby guards jump up from where they were sitting on the floor and gets their swords out.

“Sif, you will stay in the royal chambers! Do not make us force you!” A young guards says in an unsteady voice and Sif grabs the end of his sword with a grimace on her face. “You fool! I am the queen and I shall be obeyed! Do not dare tell me what to do or where to go!” she pulls on the end of the sword, causing the man that holds the other end to stumble to the floor. With a well-placed kick in the face, Sif succeeds in breaking the fellows nose before turning the sword around, ignoring her badly cut and bleeding hand.

“I shall take my lover and leave this place, you cowards! And once I find a way to awaken the Allfather from his slumber, you will all be in a world of pain for betraying him like this!”

Before Sif can even reach a corridor, Loki is behind her. In a swift movement he disarms her and takes the sword in hand himself. The king uses the blunt end to hit the woman over the head, making her bleed from her left temple. A haze comes over her as she sees black spots appear in front of her eyes.

“Wha..I..Loki..” Sif slips out of consciousness as the darkness completely engulfs her. When she wakes up, she is in a cell in the dungeons under the castle. Thor! There he was, her love..chained in the cell right across from her.

“Thor! My darling Thor..” Sif whimper as she stumbles to the front-part of her own cell. The son of Odin looks up with an empty look, all hope seemed to have left him.

“Sif,there is no use..he will never let us be together…it is best we accept that and try to be happy elsewhere…” His words were like a sword being stabbed directly into her heart and the woman gasps of shock.

“Do not say that! I will find away! Thor…when you love each other, there is always a way!” Her words have the same effect on him as he sobs with his head kept down.

“I love you, Sif, always! I just do not know how much longer I can keep strong like this..”

Sif wants to comfort him, tell him it will all be alright, but she is lost for words. The second she wants to tell him that she loves him as well, the main door of the dungeons opens up and Loki steps inside. His posture is calm and poised, but the deranged streak is clearly visible in his eyes.

“Forging treason against Asgard, my dear? That is a crime punishable by death. Care to explain yourself?” Loki stepped in front of her cell, blocking her view to Thor with that knowing smirk plastered on his face.

All that he got from Sif was a glare. The goddess was sick and tired of his games and his puny attempts to show off his importance. Grabbing the bars of her cell, she leans forward a bit and spits in his face.

“Get away from me!” She rasped and Loki wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, keeping his composure.

“Bring them both to the throne room, I want the whole house to hear what I have in store for them.” He whispers to the guard behind him, without taking his piercing gaze of Sif. Without making it known, a million thoughts raced through Loki’s mind at that moment. Sif held so much hate for him and yet she took a blade for him without even blinking! Why? He still did not understand. How was she able to see past it all the second he was in danger? Had she left him to die, all her troubles would have been over!

The guards do as they are told and they take Sif and Thor up, loosening the chains from the wall so the prisoners are able to walk. They arrive in the throne room, where a small crowd gathered already. The staff was there, of course. The servant girls, the cooks, the rest of the guards and the warriors three with the army they lead. Loki conjures up two pillars and Sif and Thor are both being chained to one, unable to come close enough to each other to touch. With his eyes gleaming with mirth, Loki takes a seat on the throne and eyes them both. 

“For the crimes you have committed against your king and the realm of Asgard, you shall be punished accordingly to the severity of what you have done.”

“We have done nothing wrong, Loki! This is madness! Give up the throne, give up this pointless dream!” Sif bellows, half in tears. His ongoing torture took its toll on her and she was very close to losing her cool completely.

“Silence wench! I give you all a woman could ever dream off and still you are disobedient and neglecting towards your husband!”

“BECAUSE SHE DOESN’T LOVE YOU!” Thor yells out loud across the throne room, the sound of his voice booming off the walls as the crowd gasps in shock.

Loki rubs his bottom lip with his finger as he first eyes Thor and then shifts his gaze back to Sif.

“I see. How foolish of me. Sif, you are no longer the queen of this realm. From now on, you are a servant and shall be treated at such. I will see to it that you will receive a proper wardrobe, fitting for a servant girl and your precious Thor…”

Sif holds her breath, wondering if this could possibly get any worse. As she eyes her world, her sun, moon and everything, the verdict is being spoken.

“shall be put to death!”


	7. The Imprisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has managed to become king of Asgard, when Odin fell into a Odinsleep. He forced Sif’s hand in marriage and has Thor working the stables as a mere stable boy. His rage and jealousy are tearing the realm apart.

“Oh, I do so hate to see you in irons..” Loki mocks as Sif walks in the room with the firewood, her hands and feet shackled so it was not possible for her to run. Sif was now a servant and Martopher held her under his wing. One of her tasks was keeping the firewood filled in the many rooms of the castle, including the library.Loki gazes at her with eyes gleaming of mirth, thinking of new ways to humiliate her even further.

“I am sure you do.” Sif retorted, keeping her head down and her tone low. If only they would not have found the dagger hidden underneath her corset…the dagger with the small engraved hammer on it, that Thor gave her the day before that awful wedding…she would slit him from navel to nose by now…

”My dear, you are priceless…all the women in this kingdom would kill to be where you stand and yet you turn away from me as if I was a Midgardian plague.” The king no longer sounded angry or frustrated, there was nothing but amusement in his voice. Soon Thor would bleed and it would cause her so much pain, he relished the thought of it. Why didn’t he think of this before? With that oaf out of the way, she would have no choice but to obey to his every whim, Sif would have nothing left to fight for.

“I would welcome any Midgardian plague if it would release me from your presence.” The woman quietly stated, but hard enough for Loki to hear. He growls and yanks on her chains, pulling her close. The king grabs her chin and glares down at her.

“You vile whore..” He whispers. “Pathetic wench! Do you not see you are reduced to nothing? Your stable boy’s blood will run through the streets of Asgard and when you scream for him, I’ll split his skull!”

In a quick glance, Sif saw the swords on the nearby table, and grabbed one. She swiped it across Loki’s face, leaving a shallow cut along his cheek. It made him stumble back in anger and surprise, grabbing the bleeding cheek with a trembling hand. Sif held to sword out in front of her, glaring at him with a determined look in her eyes. “That was the last time you’ve put me down. I have had enough. I am taking Thor and leaving Asgard and you are going to let us.” The sly one healed his wounded face and hissed at her.

“You dare commit treason against Asgard…it’s ignominious!” But Sif just smirked.

“I am sure it is. But that’s the way it shall be. Now…give me my freedom.” With a snap of his fingers, the warrior goddess is surrounded by his clones that step forward and take the sword from her.

“Let me go!” Sif shrieks, but it’s too late. One of them takes her in a chokehold as the others make sure she has no escape. The king watched the scene unfold with a blank stare and steps forward as soon as she is secured.

“Look at you…” Loki says with a smirk appearing on his face. “Nowhere to run..nobody to save…all alone…” In a swift movement he grabs her chin and leans in, making her widen her eyes in fear and flinching.

“Seems like the big bad wolf has caught up with you, little girl..” The sly one whispers and licks over her lips. “And he is hungry for you..” Sif tries to struggle loose, but the clones hold her firmly in place.

“Get away from me!” She yells at him but all he does is laugh eerily.

“When the life leaves the eyes of your stable boy..then you will be broken and you will be mine to rule.”

Sif gets a new fire in her eyes and growls like a wounded animal before elbowing the clone behind her in his stomach. It makes him wail in pain and release the choke-hold he had on her neck. Being able to move more, the woman is able to free herself from the others as well and before the king realizes it, she lunges her fist at him. None should make the mistake of thinking that Sif is ‘but a woman’, for the punches she throws are of equal strength of the men of the army. Loki growls and grabs his face, Sif can seethe blood seeping through his fingers. Good, she broke his nose. Serves him right. Now she had to make a run for it, she at least had to try.

With all that was going on, she forgot she was wearing the shackles. It took her three steps to trip over them and fall to the floor. Her knees and elbows bleeding from the fall, she tried to crawl her way over to the door. But it was too late. Loki was next to her within seconds and pinned her to the floor with his boot. He lowered his hands, showing his bloodied up face and balled them into fists.

“You will suffer for this.” Sif growled of pain as he pushed her closer to the floor. “Everything with you is suffering!” The woman bellowed and Loki’s angered look evaporated.

“I gave you the throne..I made you queen..nothing makes you happy..” He whispers, more to himself than to her.

“Thor made me happy!” Sif cries out and the king grimaces.

“Well, he will die!” And with those words, he leaves the room without giving her another glance.

“She is impossible! I give her all the riches of the kingdom and still she acts like..like…a child!” The king mutters as he growls to himself. He does not even notice the guards sending him strange looks. Had their king finally lost his mind? Not that it would surprise them, they just wanted to be sure before acting rash.

Demon-Odin appeared next to Loki, but as always the king was the only one who could see him.

“You really think you can win her sympathy by finishing off her lover?” Odin hisses at him and Loki gets a worried look over him.

“What do you mean, I thought you wanted this?” The apparition scoffs at his words.

“I told you to take charge! To at least try to come close to the illusion of strength you are passing off to everyone here!”

This made the king look away in pain, hidden behind anger. They arrived at his chambers and Loki held the door open for him before entering himself.

“If you kill him off, you will have no more leverage over her, she will have no more reason left to obey you. You have to keep him alive but make her lose interest, you pathetic fool!”

The pain on Loki’s face increased and he walked straight to the small table with the wine on it. He poured himself a glass and downed it quickly before refilling it immediately.

“And how do I do that? She thinks the world of that oaf! Look at all the riches she can have but all her mind is filled with is his flesh on hers!” Odin chuckles a bit.

“Yes,she does not exactly yield easily, does she? Always the stubborn one. But..what if…” The demon walks to Loki’s bookcase and points at one of his books.

“Open this one up, I think it has the spells you need.”

Martopher rushed to the library, looking for Sif. This was serious, she had to know right away! He walked in and saw the woman, crying on the floor. This made him doubt if he should address her. The guard never saw anyone this broken before. Still sniffling, Sif stood up and frowned ashamed as she saw the trustworthy guard staring at her.

“Lady Sif, are you alright?” He asked as he handed her a handkerchief. The goddess took it, but had a bitter look.

“I am not much of a lady anymore, am I?” Her words made the guard sigh and avert his eyes.

“You will always be a lady to me, I look down to no one.” With slight shame, Sif took the handkerchief from him, betting her eyes with it.

“I know you do not look down at others, forgive my foul tongue and bitter tone. I cannot bear the thought that he will end my darling..I just cannot.”

Martopher frowns and doubts if he should say what he came to see her for. He decided Sif needed to know the truth.

“My lady…the king…I saw him talking to himself.” She tilted her head and gave him a questioning look.

“So? Do we not all do that sometimes? And who else would he talk to, everybody is afraid to go near him.” The guard shook his head.

“He was talking as if someone else was there, but there wasn’t.” This information made Sif frown. He never was the sane one but this was a new level of craziness that he reached.

“On top of that, he seems to have forgotten there is somebody out there that has it out for him.” The man added with a serious face. Yes, Sif almost forgot that as well. The one that threw the poisoned knife…they still didn’t know the assassins identity.

“Well, I hope they succeed soon!” Sif growled as she walked over to the window. Her eyes found the empty stables as she shook her head. Martopher wanted to tell her it was not right to talk that way, but he couldn’t. Not after all the king had put her through.

Kristi carefully walks into the library.

“Sif…are they really going to put Thor to death?” She asks sadly.

“Yes.” Is all the woman could let out before sinking to her knees in tears.

Martopher knelt down next to her and held her tight.

“It will be okay, we will find a way.” He says softly as he rocks her back and forth.

Kristi cannot bear seeing her friend like this and storms out of the room. With a indomitable stare in her eyes, she knocks on the kings door. Odin disappeared with a growl and the king glared at the door.

“What is it?! I am in the middle of something!” Kristi throws the door open and walks in with her hands on her hips. “You got big problems coming if you dare to kill Thor!” She practically yells across the room, leaving the king bewildered for a couple of seconds.

“I will personally see to it that the frost giants come here to eat you alive! They won’t think twice, they still have a bone to pick with you!”

Odin appeared again, behind Kristi. Loki eyed him and her both. Worried and confused.

“She is right, Loki. They will listen to her, she is the lost daughter. And they do still hold a grudge. Let Thor go and do as I told you. But make sure they think you hold all the cards.” 

The Jotun girl saw that the king was looking at something behind her, as if he was listening intently. It scared her, he really did seem crazy now.

“Perhaps I have been too….merciful in my punishment…” He says when he finally looks back at her, with a smirk. Kristi opens her mouth to protest but he brings his finger to his mouth. The gesture is so rude, so uncouth, that the girl forgets to speak.

“There will be no talking back to your king. Yes, merciful. If I put Thor to death, he will no longer suffer. Sif would suffer beyond belief, but I rather would find a way to see them both in pain. Now begone, before I have you thrown off the bifrost!”He growls and turns his back to her, staring into the fire. Odin laughs approvingly, but the girl is deaf to the sound.

“I wished you perished by that knife!” She yells at him and runs out. Loki frowned as he heard it. Why would she bring that event up? A thought rose to the surface but was lost before it could reach him.

“Now…as for the next part of our plan…summon her.” Odin commanded him and he nodded. If only she would cooperate…otherwise all might be lost.

Kristi ran to Sif, who was still lost in her own grief.

“Sif! Sif! He is going to let Thor go!” The Jotun girl says relieved as soon as she lays eyes on the queen. Both Sif and Martopher look up in disbelief.

“He what?” The guard asks with suspicion in his voice.

“Yes, well…he said he would rather keep Thor alive so he could make him suffer more.” She answered as she lowered her head. Kristi was happy that Thor would live but also concerned. Maybe the king would think of something much worse than death and then where would they be?

But Sif didn’t think about all that, she was overcome with joy.

“He will let Thor go? Oh, perhaps there is some sympathy left in him after all!” She exclaims and Martopher smiles.

“My dear ladies, I believe this calls for a celebration. May I invite you both to my residence nearby? We shall feast there on food and wine and when Thor will be released, perhaps you can go and see him, Sif! If the king allows him freedom, I think he will grant you that as well.” Sif nodded and followed him to his home, as did Kristi.

But her conversation with the king kept eating away at her. He acted so strangely…and she did not believe for one second that it was an act of sympathy, he was planning something. Fern, the little boy that was living with Martophers family now, greeted them at the door and smiled wide.

“Daddy brought two pretty ladies for lunch, mama!” They all laughed and the guards wife served them a wonderful meal. Sif did not eat like that in a long time, despite the lush meals of the palace. There was freshly baked bread, geese-eggs, honey and goat milk.

Martopher informed his wife of the latest developments and she shared Kristi’s opinion in the whole thing.

“Just keep on your toes, he might be up to something more evil than this!” Sif nodded her head, she knew the woman was right, but she did not want to burst the bubble that she created in her head, her and Thor together again.

It wasn’t until she felt the womans hand on her own, that she came back to reality.

“My dear, I do not know how you keep up with it, you are truly the strongest woman Asgard has ever seen.” Tears sprang to Sifs eyes and she thanked the woman over and over for her kindness and hospitality.

“If there ever comes a day that Thor takes the throne again, I will inform him of your kindness and you all will be rewarded for what you’ve done for me.”

Fern and his new sister looked at each other. The boy had told her all about what happened to him at the palace and she was angry at Loki for treating her family like this. The long days Martopher was forced to make, caused her to not spend time with her father at all.

“When I see him, I will kick him in the shins for you, Sif!” The girl said with a serious look and Sif smiled endeared at her.

“Thank you, little one, that means a lot to me.” Martopher stands up with a saddened look.

“Alas, family, I must leave to go back to my duties again, I hope to see you all at dinner tonight. But as always..do not count on me.” They all hugged him tight before he left with Sif and Kristi and again Sif realized what pain Loki’s cruel reign caused across the realm.

When they arrived back at the royal gardens, Sif addressed one of the other guards to ask if Thor was yet to be released.

“I am not allowed to say, my lady.” Was all she got before the man hurried away. She sighed. How much longer was this going to take?

“Trickster…you have missed me, haven’t you?” The woman said with a smirk and Loki narrowed his eyes.

“Do not flatter yourself, wench, I merely need to make use of your services. I am your king and so you shall do as you are ordered. If you do not, I shall send you to Midgard for eternity, do I make myself quite clear?” As he speaks, he raises a brow and the woman sees how serious he is.

“Yes, my king, what is it you need from me?” Instead of answering, Loki threw his head back and cackled loud.

After a long hour, Kristi came to see Sif in the palace kitchen. She was helping the staff baking bread for that nights dinner.

“Sif! Thor is back at the stable, I saw him walk over there!” Sif thanked her dear friend and hasted to the stables.

“Thor! I am so happy you are free!” The goddess cried out as soon as she laid eyes on him. He turned around and shot her a charming smile. For somebody that was just in the dungeons for a while, he looked surprisingly well.

“How happy would that be, Sif?” The god of thunder asked her with a cheeky glint in his eyes as he lets his eyes travel over her body. Sif blushed and disrobed quickly, the need for him increasing with each passing second. She laid down in the hay and looked up at him.

“My true king..please..please let me show you how overjoyed I am?” Thor threw his head back and laughed.

“Oh Sif, I know no other woman who is bare quicker than you.” After that he started to take his own garments off but Sif sat up at his words.

“What..why…why would you say such a thing to me?” She asks with pain in her voice.

“Because it is true.” Thor simply states as he crawls over her and thrusts himself deep into her womanhood without a warning. Sif cries out in pleasure-pain and wraps her legs around his waist, not even fully caring about what he said anymore.

“See?” He says amused as he starts to thrust in and out roughly.

“Eager to please, always.” Sif wanted to object to his boorish behaviour but his pace had the orgasm building already.

“Gods, I am so close, please keep taking me!” The woman pants and as she reaches her peak, something changes in Thor’s appearance. His blue eyes turn green and his golden locks turn black.

Within seconds, her dear Thor turned into the king and he smirked evilly at her as he kept taking her, clearly enjoying that it was him that brought her to this peak.

“How do you enjoy the new trick I picked up, my dear?” He growls as he takes her even more roughly, wanting to release himself. Sif tries to object, but her body released so much energy, that she lay limp in his arms.

Loki would surely put her to death for this, she was convinced by it. It did not take the king long to grab her hips and release himself inside of her with a loud growl. His thrusts faltered and he pulled outwith a content smirk.

“That was lovely my dear, despite the fact that your lust was awakened by that oaf. I believe you are in trouble, seeing as how you were more than willing to whore yourself around to the stable boy again.” Sif did not answer him, but dressed herself in her tarnished garments as fast as she could. Loki held out his hand to her with a charming smile.

“Come, my dear. There is something you need to see.”

Being convinced that he will show her how he is planning to end her life, Sif takes his hand and his armour appears on his as they walk out of the stable. Along the way, he picks some strands of hay out of her hair.

“Tsk, tsk, look at you, all dirty.” He says in a teasing manner and Sif feels less and less comfortable with him. The sight outside the stable, however, was more horrifying than she could have ever dreamed of. She expected Loki to be cruel, to be harsh…but this crushed her heart into a thousand pieces.

“Thor..I..what?” The warrior goddess found the love of her life in the arms of a blonde woman. Amora, the enchantress. Their tongues were twirled together in a passionate kiss and as he addressed Sif, he did not even take her eyes off the woman in front of him.

“Get lost, Sif, can you not see that I am busy?” Amora laughs and pulls him back into the kiss.

Loki’s mouth finds her ear and his lips brush it gently before speaking.

“Look at what he has done to you…that oaf, that swine..how could he? Sif, this is something I would never do. Claim loyalty to me…and I will give you what you need, always.”

It was too much. All of the tortures she endured, all of the humiliation, the punishments and the forced intimacy. It had always been worth the pain because of Thor and he just gave up on her for this blonde strumpet.

“I am yours.” Sif whispered to Loki and he bit down on her neck before growling in her ear again.

“You are mine!!”


	8. To Hel and Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has managed to become king of Asgard, when Odin fell into a Odinsleep. He forced Sif’s hand in marriage and has Thor working the stables as a mere stable boy. His rage and jealousy are tearing the realm apart.

After seeing Thor in the arms of another woman, something changed in our heroine’s attitude. No longer was there the need to be defiant, to act out. After all, if not for love, what was she fighting for? She meekly followed Loki back to the castle and half expected him to throw her in the dungeons. But he didn’t. When they arrived back to the castle, Loki pointed at the hallway.

“Find yourself a room and make it your own. I will not tolerate your presence in my chambers for now. I have to get over the fact that my wife runs off to fornicate with those lower in station than her own husband.” Sif rolled her eyes. Yes, as if he really cared.

“Do not roll your eyes at me, you strumpet!” Loki hissed at her, before tangling a hand through her locks.

“Stop it..” She retorted in a weak tone, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at him. “You do not wish me in your bed? But…” Loki just glared at her.

“Yes, that means you will have to sleep alone, do you think you can manage or do I have to send some guards?” Again, his insults felt like a dagger through her heart.

“Those feeble men, better send me five!” This made Loki snarl at her in anger and he pushed her away from him, sending her to the ground. Her eyes grew wide as her back suddenly hit the stone cold floor and tears poured out of her eyes as the pain shot through her body.

“Do not look at me like that, you had it coming! And I thought you were so strong, huh?” Loki said in a taunting manner as he started to circle her. Without giving her so much as a warning, he spins and kicks her hard in her stomach, making her cry out in agony.

The sound of her pain tugged on his heartstrings, only now realizing what he had caused her. The woman laid curled up in a little ball, whimpering and sobbing of pain. A frustrated sigh escaped him as he tried to help her up.

“Well, alright, I am feeling generous. You will be allowed in the kings chambers for this night, but I am not sure about tomorrow. You will have to be on your best behaviour and not act out like you usually do.” Only adding to his pain, Sif pushed his hand away when he tried to help her and got up at her own strength, clearly struggling.

“Let me help you..” He tried but she shot him a glare.

“I can do it myself, Loki. I can do everything by myself! Dare not take me as a feeble woman.” With those words, she turned around and went into the hallway he pointed at earlier.

“Wait, I told you that you could stay in my chambers tonight.” Without looking back, Sif kept walking.

“No, thank you! I think being alone in bed will be less cold than with you!” Loki sighed deeply. This was his chance to get closer to her, to get her to love him, and he blew it. All because of his own stupid anger, directed at nothing. He knew very well that this was caused by parents that did not love him and a brother that overlooked him, and yet he took it out on a woman who had no blame in it. Yes, of course she had her flaws and made her share of mistakes in the past, but the amount of pain he put her through was unfair. Loki did not like feeling bad about himself, so he started to think of ways to put the blame on Sif’s side anyway. As he was thinking of a way, the demon version of Odin appeared.

“Tell me that woman is not making you soft!” He softly growled at Loki, who was now pacing towards his chambers. 

“Do not be a fool, of course she did not, who can turn me soft?” The king answered in a low tone, making guards through the hallway stare at him and shake their heads. There was a rumour going around that the king was losing it, but now they witnessed it for themselves.

“You need to make this right, Loki! Sif needs to fear and love you!” Odin went on with an agitated voice and Loki quickly downed some wine.

“I know, I know. I just…did not mean to kick her..that hard..” He mumbled and thought of a way to fix this.

“Go over there and tell her that she deserved it! That she will get more with any bad word she utters! You have to break her spirit, Loki! By any means necessary.” The king sighed and downed another goblet of wine before walking over to the hallway briskly. One of the doors was opened slightly, so he stepped in without knocking.

“Sif? I expect you at breakfast tomorrow without the attitude, it was your own fault that…” But he stopped speaking as he saw what was going on in the room. The servant girl, that had acted as Sif during the ball was standing there without her garments, obviously getting ready for a bath.

“My lord…forgive me…” She tried to sound coy, but the lust was clearly audible in her voice.

“Not at all, forgive me for barging in, I was looking for my wife.” The king said as he averted his eyes.

“Oh, that pissy little wife of yours..she has not been kind to you at all, has she?” The woman retorts as she lets her hands roam her own body with a loud moan.

“Why don’t you come here and have a taste of a real woman?” This made Loki stare right into her eyes and step forward. The girl stepped forward as well, convinced she would be taken by the king.

“You vile, wretched wench!” Loki whispers as a glare appears in his eyes.

“She may not do as she is told but she is still my wife! How dare you try to seduce the king! And with such a meagre offer!” He eyes the woman up and down in disgust and she tries to cover herself with her hands.

“She is ten times the woman you are! Throwing yourself at a man like this, it disgusts me! Now get out of here and go sleep in the servant quarters where you belong!”

The girl whimpered but hurried her way back into her clothes as she rushed out of the room. Sif just happened to walk by and overheard what had transpired. She could not help but to smile a bit. Loki could have taken advantage of this girl and she probably would have never found out. Instead he stayed loyal to her, even complimented her. In his own way that is. Knowing that he would soon come out himself, she made her way into the adjacent room, laying down on the bed so it would seem she had been here all this time. A sting in her heart was taunting her. She had run off and made love to Thor on several occasions, when he stayed loyal to her. 

A knock was heard on the door.

“Sif? May I enter?” Sif mumbled some approval and Loki entered the room. He saw her laying on the bed, still holding her stomach and he looked away with a guilty look on his face. 

“Look..I eh…did not mean..like I said, you had it coming!” He huffed and crossed his arms.

“Are you here to convince yourself of that?” The goddess responded with annoyance, hoping he would have just apologized.

“I am trying, alright?” Sif jumped from the bed with a glare, groaning in pain.

“No, you are not trying! You kicked me while I was already down and there is nothing you can come and tell me now that will make that alright again!” Again Loki averted his eyes, the guilt on his face increasing. The fact that he said nothing, only fed Sif’s anger.

“Was that all? I would like to be alone.” The king sighed and held open his arms. He did not know what else he could do. Love had always been strange to him, whenever he had felt an itch he couldn’t scratch, he would find himself a willing servant girl. These feelings hadn’t started until he married Sif. An overwhelming need for warmth overcame the woman and she rushed into his arms. He wrapped them tight around her.

“I will never lay a hand on you again, Sif. I promise.” Loki whispered as he blinks the upcoming tears away. Suddenly, Odin appeared again and glared at Loki.

“Fool! You are weak! I should have know you were too weak! You should have been killed at birth!” Loki stepped away from Sif and shook his head, grabbing his temples, as if he was in pain.

“No, don’t say that!” He cries out and Sif gasps.

“Loki, I did not say anything..what..are you alright?”

But Loki did not listen to her.

“Leave me be, you are nothing but trouble!” He yells as he rushes out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Sif sighs and sits back down on the bed. His behaviour was getting more and more strange with each passing day. Would this be her life from now on? An eternity of an unloving marriage? Did they not both deserve better? She curled up and tried to sleep, but the thoughts kept rushing through her head. Amora…why had she appeared so suddenly? Sif knew that the Enchantress always had feelings for Thor, they had even been an item in the past but those around Thor had always wondered if she had not cast a mind control spell over him..of course! Thor was under her control, that is why he was acting like this! As soon as the thought came into her mind and she stepped out of bed, Amora appeared.

“You are not as dim-witted as Loki likes to let me believe, maiden…” She said with an eerie tone in her voice and Sif froze in place. The Enchantress uttered some strange words and the thought of Thor being mind controlled was pulled from her memory.

“There. He is mine now and there is nothing you can do about it. He wants a real woman, one that is not a little slave girl for the trickster. Is that understood?” Sif was too dazed from the spell and just nodded sadly. Yes, she belonged to Loki now and Thor was no longer interested. Just when Amora turned around to leave, Sif spoke up. “Wait! Promise me one thing?” The request she made cracked the ice around this cold woman’s heart ever so slightly. “Make him happy?”

The trickster woke up in the morning to the smell of food. Food? In his room? How dared those filthy servants bring food in here? Loki hated to eat in his room. It reminded him of all those days he was sent to his room by Odin to eat there. When he became adolescent, he swore to never have food in his room again. Stubborn as he was, he never told anyone of this decision.

“By the gods, what is this?” He groans as he sits up. The king stares into the face of a surprised Sif.

“I brought you breakfa..” The woman did not get a chance to finish the rest of her sentence as Loki slapped the tray she held away with a growl, sending all its content to the floor and on the sheets of the bed. Sif started to rub her own arms as tears poured over her face.

“You stupid wench! What is the meaning of this?! Explain yourself at once!” It took her awhile before her ability to speak came back.

“I..wanted to surprise you..I..” She whispered softly as she kept crying.

“Surprise me?! What for?!” Loki growled at her and she looked up.

“To celebrate your day of birth. I thought that the rest of the house might not think about it..and..” Again the tears made her sound incoherent and Loki felt himself get crushed with guilt.

He almost saw the already broken woman in front of him break down completely. She starts muttering apologies as she tries to save what is left of the food, but it is of no use. The little teapot broke in three pieces as it hit the side of the bed and she cuts her hands open as she starts to put the pieces back together. With her hands covered in blood, she wipes the hair out of her face, leaving a red streak of blood there.

“My day of birth…you wanted to bring me breakfast in bed for…” Loki shakes his head in disbelief and frowns as he sees Sif covered in her own blood. Something catches his attention that makes him feel even worse. A little wooden figurine. It is a citizen of Asgard and he has been receiving one every year since he was little. It just never occurred to him that Sif was the one giving them to him.

“It was you..all those years…” Loki whispered as he looked the figurine over. “I..Sif..” The woman was just staring at him in disbelief, afraid of what he might do to hurt her next. When she finally spoke, her voice was thickened with grief and the sound tore Loki apart.

“Not many know it, but I took a liking to woodcarving since I was little. I saw how happy you were with the first one I gave you..so..I..” The rest was lost in sobs as Loki’s mind goes back to that very moment. Yes, he had liked the first figurine very much, for it was a portrayal of Frigga, his mother. Her passing was harder on this day and as he picked up the figurine she made this year, tears came to his eyes. She had made him. Sif made Loki a figurine of himself, as king. It was the last citizen he needed to complete household of the palace. When he places a hand on her shoulder, Sif dropped the tray in shock as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Loki pulled his hand back with a sigh and the woman ran out of the room, still sobbing heavily. A servant girl came to clean the mess that was left behind as the king paced back and forth through his chambers.

“My day of birth..she thought of it each year…I do not even know…” The girl looked up.

“What was that, sire?” But the king did not even hear her.

“I must do something for her..I must..make her happy somehow..” This made the servant girl raise a brow. Since when did the king care if lady Sif was happy or not? Only now did Loki notice the girl.

“You. There. I want to please the queen. Tell me what women like. What will make her happy? Speak up, girl, your king asks you a question.” But the girl was lost for words. Did he think it was this easy? That there was some magical formula that made all women happy as it was used?

“Well, sire, there are always flowers, chocolates, promises you don’t intend to keep..” She said in a sarcastic tone as she curtsied in a mocking manner before walking off.

“Such insolence!” Loki growled at the slamming door, but it did not seem to leave any impression.

“See? WEAK!” A voice bellowed and it made the trickster cringe. The demon version of Odin appeared once again and his red eyes were gleaming with discontent.

“You should have smacked that tray out of her hands twice! You pathetic fool! Getting all weepy-eyed over a wooden figurine!” In one fluid movement, Loki grabbed the goblet next to his carafe of wine and threw it at the apparition.

“Quiet!” He yells in a shrill voice. “I am sick of you telling me I am not good enough!” But Odin just glared as the goblet went right through him, shattering onto the wall behind him. As the guard came in to see what all the fuss was about, he evaporated into nothing.

“Sire! Forgive me..I do not wish to disturb you but..” The guard said in a trembling voice but Loki became agitated and had little patience left.

“What is it?! What horrid thing have I done now?” The man stood fumbling with his hands for a couple of moments.

“It’s the queen, sire! She…” The silver tongue’s eyes were fired up in hate and anger. He hated that Sif stirred such deep emotions inside of him. Feelings were not allowed, he had to please Odin! Or the Odin that visited him at least..

“What has the wench gotten herself into now? Is she crying in the gardens? Has she baked a cake that my oaf of a brother threw back in her face? What?!”

Kristi came to see why he was yelling, the guard uttered why he had come to the kings chambers.

“Lady Sif…she went to Helheim, sire. To the realm of the dead!”

“She WHAT?!” Loki did not hesitate for a second but made his armour appear on his body and Gungnir in his hand. His daughter Hel would keep her soul in her realm, he was sure of it. She was an evil being that loved to torture her father. Naturally, she held a grudge towards all Asgardians for being banished to such a horrid realm. The grudge was mainly directed to Odin, but she never forgave her father for leaving her there.

“What does that mean, king Loki?” Kristi asks, hoping he would not remember all too much about their last encounter. But the king was too preoccupied to worry himself with these matters.

“It means that Sif will perish if I do not go and rescue her.” The king retorted in a blank voice as he started to walk towards the Bifrost. The guard that informed him of Sif’s departure quickly followed, answering all the questions of the king.

“How did she cross the Bifrost? Heimdall only obeys me!” Nobody noticed how Kristi was following close behind, she wanted to know if Sif would be coming back.

“It appears she broke into the weapons vault, sire. She took her old blade, the one..” But the king cut him off mid-sentence. “Fool! How did she get in there? I know what she took, she took her old blade, with which she can cleave holes in time and space!” This made the guard nod and look down, as he tried to come up with an explanation.

“She eh…Martopher let her pass as he saw how saddened she was, sire. There was no reasoning with her. She threatened to throw herself off the Bifrost if we would not let her pass!” For the second time that day, Loki felt the tears coming. Had she been that desperate to escape? Helheim..the realm of the dead..was more comforting than her own husband..how this woman must suffer as his wife…but he shook off the thoughts that kept haunting him.

“You did good. At least now there is a chance she will return!” He growled and slammed the spear down, making Heimdall look up as they arrived.

“Let me pass to Helheim, gatekeeper! And no funny business. Your queen is in danger.” The gatekeeper nodded sadly. He already knew his beloved sister had travelled from Asgard. He was muzzled, but not blind, he still saw all that went on the realm.

Loki travelled through the Bifrost and gasped as he set foot in Helheim. It had been so long since he was here that he had forgotten what a drizzly place it was. The green sky was a large contrast to the black walls of the many caves that inhabited the area. From each cave came different screams as the dead were being tortured in numerous ways inside. Loki took a deep breath and stepped into the largest cave of all. He knew this was where Hel resided as all the dead came into the realm through the river that flooded through this cave.

“Daughter! I seek a word with you!” His voice boomed off the walls as he entered but his attitude changed as he saw the scene that unfolded before his very eyes.

Hel had Sif chained to a wall and held a poisoned blade. The woman cackled out loud as turned around to face her father.

“Ah, look who it is…so after all this time, you have come to find me..did you happen to lose a wife?” Loki knelt a couple of feet away from her and Sif. Sif was now barely alive, groaning softly as she tried to lift her head.

“Loki….” She let out in a raspy voice.

“Hel, let her go.” Again the eerie cackle was heard.

“I think not! She belongs to me now! All who enter the realm of the dead are doomed! You are no different, ‘father’…” He never knew his daughter resembled him so much, when he heard her utter the word ‘father’ with such disdain.

“What can I do to get her soul back?” The king asked as calmly as he could.

“Nothing! Now leave her before I keep you both in here!” She growled out and a couple of souls lunged at Loki from the river of the dead, meaning to trip him and make him fall into the water. With a glare, he travelled back to Asgard, only to be greeted by Martopher.

“Sif..she is still…” Loki panted but Martopher shook his head.

“Sire, Asgard is under attack!”


	9. Demise is nearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has managed to become king of Asgard, when Odin fell into a Odinsleep. He forced Sif’s hand in marriage and has Thor working the stables as a mere stable boy. His rage and jealousy are tearing the realm apart.

“He cares little for you, does he not? Leaving you all by your lonesome in here?” Hel cackled and stroked Sif’s cheek with the poisoned blade. As soon as the blade would pierce her skin, her soul would be released to the river of the dead. Despite the fact that Sif came here for that very reason, fear crept up on her and made her blood run cold.

“None care for me, that is why I came here.” She replied in an even voice.

“Oh, how deliciously dramatic!” The other exclaimed and stroked her other cheek with the knife.

“I think I am going to keep you around for a while, I never get the chance to torture the living…” 

“Under…under attack..” The king replied in a whisper of shock as his eyes trailed off, staring into the distance. Martopher growled and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him violently.

“Wake up, man! We are under attack! This is no time for deep thoughts, this calls for action!”

At any other day, the guard would hang from his feet in the dungeons within mere seconds, but not today. The king was lost at what to do and as he stared into the guard’s eyes, the man could have sworn it was that little boy looking back at him, that he had cared for all those years ago. As Loki started to come back to reality, his gaze turned stern.

“What is attacking us and what have you done so far?” Martopher guided the king to the throne room as they spoke.

“The dwarves are attacking! They came from Nidavellir to claim back Mjölnir and Güngnir!” The king stopped in his tracks and his head jerked to the side to stare at the guard once again.

“Dwarves? You are making a fuss about dwarves?” Martopher looked at him in disbelief. Did the king truly not see how serious this was?

“Sire..they have captured some of your subjects and plan to kill their child if they are not allowed an audience with you!” The guard said in a desperate tone but Loki turned around with a growl.

“What do I care, I will kill the child myself if I feel like it!” This was the last drop for the guard. He threw his spear on the ground with great force and started to shout.

“I have had enough! You spoiled, pathetic child! It is my family that they are holding hostage and you will do your best to save them! I have always served your house and now you will serve mine!” Loki’s eyes shot daggers at him and he stepped closer with a snarl around his mouth.

“If I save your family, you will come up with a way to get my wife back. Should you fail, I will finish your family off in front of you!” With a scoff, the guard picked his spear back up and pointed in the direction of the way to his home.

“This way.” He grunted and started to walk in the direction he just pointed in.

The king followed, very displeased. His thoughts were with Sif. What would Hel be doing to her now? Would she make her suffer? And why did he even care? Sentiment…even without being here, this woman made him weak. Those dark, piercing eyes had a gaze that was sown in his mind…her raven-locks, that he yearned to smell..her melodic voice that he could only enjoy when it cried out in pain…Her pain was a balm to his own wounds, inflicted by years of ridicule and self loathing. And he wanted to take it out on the person that he thought the weakest of them all. Loki had mistaken her gender with weakness and was only now finding out how wrong that trail of thought was. Sif had proven to be one of the strongest residents of all the realm. Anybody else would have submitted to his whims by now, after all that punishment. But not her. Never her.

The dwarves stood outside Martopher’s house, waiting for him and the king. One of them held a crooked sword and from the house came sounds of pain and protest.

“Loki!” The one with the sword bellowed and pointed the weapon at him when he was in sight.

“Do not address me so informally, dwarf! I am king of this realm and you will show me the proper respect!” The king stood tall, Güngnir in hand but the dwarf spat on the ground, in front of his feet. As the trickster wanted to protest this rude gesture, the dwarf held up his hand.

“Not a peep out of you, Loki. You have tricked us before and we have paid you back. Now we are here again to settle the matters.” The dwarf was referring to when Loki cut Sif’s hair. He was forced to ask the dwarves for new hair, but because he did not pay them, they made Sif’s hair black instead of the usual gold. Thor found her even more beautiful with black hair, so neither him or Sif were bothered, but Loki knew they would come up with something more crafty this time.

“What matters do you have to settle with me? I have done your kind no wrong.” Loki asked while cocking his head. The king truly had no idea on why they were here.

As Martopher wanted to enter his house, to see if his wife and kids were alright, a couple of dwarves held him back.

“Guard! Step down!” The king growled at him and the dwarves laughed softly.

“You have done your realm wrong, king!” The head-dwarf said in an amused manner. “And we are here to take back the items we crafted for you. We want the hammer…and the spear.”

Güngnir was mentioned and Loki gripped the handle tighter with a snarl.

“What in the nine realms makes you think you can re-claim these things? They are mine!”

Now it was the dwarves’s turn to glare.

“You are a selfish, foolish king! We have watched your realm…you make a mockery of ruling! The hammer belongs to the thunder and Güngnir belongs to Odin! And the lady with the raven hair…is lost.” Mentioning Sif was enough for the king to get lost in his own thoughts once again.

“Sif..” He mumbled and shook his head, trying to come back to reality.

“If you threaten to harm an innocent family then you are no better than him!” Martopher yelled and the dwarf looked at him disturbed.

“Tis not our purpose to seek justice, tis merely our purpose to seek the right use for our gifts.” Loki sighed and rubbed his temples.

“Odin is in the Odinsleep and shan’t wake up anytime soon. I have won the throne fair and square, so I am the rightful ruler of Asgard.” The head-dwarf tilted his head at the explanation and looked at the guard. The guard could only send a small nod his way, as far as he knew this was the truth.

“But that does not justify the absence of the lady with the raven-locks! Nor does it justify the hammer not being used!” The king bowed his head as his brain worked overtime.

“Dwarves…please leave this family to their peace. You will stay as guests in my palace until the lady Sif returns from her endeavor. Once she is back, we will all speak of the faith of Asgard together, civilized. I beg you, do not harm these people. Do you have any children?”

The dwarf shook his head.

“Nay, but I will accept your request. I can see in your heart that you worry for her faith, she with the raven hair.” Relieved as he was, the king was not happy that the dwarf was able to see inside of him like that.

“Call back your men.” He merely stated and with a snap of his fingers, the dwarves from inside the house came out, releasing Martopher’s family members.

The guard ran in and held them all tight as he tried to comfort him. Loki followed him in and tears welled up in his eyes as he saw how he was greeted by his wife and their children. Sif would never greet him like this and to even think of having an heir would be madness. Or would it? The thought slipped his mind as he saw a familiar face in the room.

“You….the thief!” He hissed and pointed the spear at small Fern. Martopher stepped in front of him protectively.

“My lord, leave him be. I have always served the house of Odin but I consider this boy as my own and will do anything to protect his life.” Adopted…this boy..was adopted…The king could not punish any of them, he felt for the young man now.

“Guard, you owe me even more now. First I save your family and then I grant you your act of treason. For this, you will have to come up with a solid plan to get your queen back. Furthermore, you will inform me on all her actions without telling her of this agreement.”

The guard had agreed with a heavy heart, but agreed nonetheless so Loki was in a good mood when he returned to the palace, dwarves right behind him. A couple of servants rushed close after being bellowed at.

“These dwarves are now my guests and they shall be provided with suitable chambers and sustenance!” He barked the command at them and they, of course, obeyed right away.

“This way, my lord.” One of the girls murmured and the head-dwarf was surprised at being treated with such kindness and respect. Good, Loki thought. This would surely soften him up. And when Sif was back, she would soften them up even more with her pathetic sentiment. She was good at that. The woman even made his knees weak at times. The king was lost at how she could make him long for her and long for her pain at the same time.

Time passed and Martopher returned to the castle, to help the king plan Sif’s return. The man came to him with a ton of bricks on his shoulders, as he had no idea on what to tell the king. What could be said to the ruler of the dead to give up a living soul? Loki sat in his throne and stared at the guard with the broken look in his eyes.

“Yes? How will we get her back?” He asked in an annoyed tone, as the guard did not speak up right away.

“Sire, forgive me but I do not know of a way. Hel is your daughter, you know what she wants and needs better than I do.” The king rose from his seat and narrowed his eyes at Martopher.

“So..I need to take your family away before you take your king seriously?” He asked, even more annoyed than before.

“No! Please let them live, I will go with you to the realm of the dead to get my lady back, but please do not take away my family?” His tone was desperate and full of pain, which made Loki feel more empathy than he liked.

“All of this sentiment…it is infuriating!” He growled and paced back and forth after walking down the golden steps in front of the throne.

“If it is truly sentiment that bothers you so much, sire,” Martopher started, “then explain to me why we are going after lady Sif again?” 

Loki had not been able to answer the guard’s question so he had just sent him a glare before commanding him to accompany him to the realm of the dead. Knowing he had already overstepped his boundaries, Martopher agreed and followed him to the Bifrost. Heimdall transported them to Nilfheim and the guard shuddered at the horrible display he saw before him. The river of the dead contained the tortured souls of those that had died an dishonourable death in one of the realms and all of them were howling for relief of their pain. Deformed hands clawed out of the water, their faces contorted in agony.

“Do not mind them, we are here for her.” Loki mumbled as he looked around sternly. A shriek of pain caught his attention and he yanked the guard with him as they ran over the narrow rocky paths. Loki and Martopher ran into the main cave of the realm and saw Sif hang from chains, snakes snapping at her feet as Hel stood watching, just a few feet away.

“Let me go!” Sif cried out and yanked on her bindings but Hel just stared at her with a smirk.

“You will suffer first!” She said in an amused manner and Sif sobbed of frustration.

“Let me die, you monster! You are just like your father!” Loki just walked in as these words were yelled and he glared at the woman that spoke them.

“Vile whore! Still your tongue! What has my daughter done to deserve this insolence?”

Hel raised a brow at her father.

“Oh, so now suddenly you care? She refuses to work for me! I told her to greet the dead that were arriving in this realm and she simply will not obey!” She said with a huff and Loki snarled.

“Obeying is not really her strongest point!” Martopher sighed deeply, this was not going as they planned.

“My lady Hel, if you permit me to speak..it seems..lady Sif would not really suit your realm all too well. We will be glad to take her off your hands.” The king looked at him in an approving manner, impressed by how he handled his stubborn daughter.

“No, you may not. She wants rest and she will get it. You are not treating her well, father.” The girl said amused and crossed her arms. It baffled the guard how much father and daughter resembled each other. In appearance and stubbornness.

“Oh really? You call this rest? You have her tied up and tortured by snakes!” Loki said in an angered tone, pointing at the shield maiden. Sif was now looking from one to the other as a tear ran down her cheek.

“I bet it’s still better than the state she is in back at Asgard!” Hel sneered and Sif sobbed softly.

“Please..please..no more..let me..pass..please…” She whimpered and Loki stared at her intently.

“You must be truly desperate..to have ended up here to escape my bed.” He mused and clasped his hands behind his back.

“Sire, I do not think this is the right way to..” The guard started but Loki held up his hand, a gesture to indicate he should stop speaking. 

“Loki please..” Sif sobbed and her cheeks were flustered with shame.

“I love it when you beg..” He whispers and grins at her.

“Hel, I think it will be good for her to stay. You may do as you please with her and you have my blessing to keep up the torture as long as she refuses to do as you say.” Hel started to pout a bit. It really took the fun out of if he gave her his blessing to do as she pleased with Sif. The warrior goddess panicked a bit.

“No..Loki..please, let me return? I just want..some peace and quiet..no..no more hitting..no more hurting..” The king tilted his head at her pleas.

“The mighty lady Sif..finally begging me. I never thought I’d see the day. My dear, do you promise to be a good wife from now on? To behave and to obey?” The words stirred her anger more than anything. With a glare, she looked up at him and before Martopher could even warn her to contain herself, the words slipped out.

“I will be as good as a wife as Frigga was for Odin.” Hel let out a little giggle as Loki stood there as if he got slapped.

“Hel, release her. She is mine and I will take her with me.” He said in a stern manner as he kept glaring at Sif.

“She is not yours, she is in my realm and..” But Loki interrupted her.

“Stop it! I am your father and you will do as I say! I will kill one of my guards when I get back to Asgard, to give you a new plaything!” The stern words did not impress Hel at all.

“No! I want an equal soul! Amora. Give me Amora!” Again the king let out a frustrated growl and paced back and forth.

“You know she will escape from here, how can I…” He began, but stopped and sighed. “Fine, I will get you Amora!” 

As the ruler of the realm of the dead was promised this magical soul, she smirked and waved at Sif. An invisible force was now throwing her on the ground, in front of Loki and Martopher.

“Get up.” Loki hissed at her and she obeyed with a glare in her eyes. Loki’s arm shot forward and gripped her throat, squeezing it tight.

“Do you wish to repeat what you said?” Sif eyed him with a pained look in her eyes and was only able to whimper, his hand tightening around her throat not allowing words to come out of her mouth.

“Sire, let’s take her home, shall we? This must have been hard on both of you.” The guard said in a hushed tone and Loki’s eyes snapped towards him, growling at what he said. Not impressed, the man raised his brow at him.

“Sire? Let’s go home.” He said in a fatherly tone, that made Loki let go of Sif as he stared at him wide-eyed. Odin never used that tone with him. That old fool always sounded angered or annoyed. The king frowned as his eyes started to glisten with tears and Sif crawled up, her eyes shifting between the two men in front of her.

“Come on, Loki, why don’t we get you into a nice hot bath at home, hm?” The woman asked, not able to keep her female heart from speaking up and for the trickster, it was as if Frigga herself had spoken to him. The king, once fierce and tall, bowed his head and stared at the ground like a small boy that had his candy taken away from him.

Sif called out to Heimdall and they were teleported back to Asgard. Both the queen and the guard held Loki as they led him towards the palace. After placing him onto the bed, Sif drew him a bath and helped him undress. Suddenly, his hand shot forward and grabbed her wrist. “Please..take a bath with me?” The tone was so sincere and the look in his eyes was so haunting, that Sif could not possibly say no to him. The fear of rejection, as it had always been there, pierced her heart and made it bleed.

“Of course.” With a blush, she wanted to turn away from him to undress but he would not let go of her wrist.

“I want to see.” His tone got more demanding but his eyes pleaded her not to say no. With a small nod, the woman agreed and he let her wrist go, giving her the freedom to undo herself of her garments. Her hands trembled as she disrobed and the god of lies, who she began to hate with fiery passion, eyed her in awe of her beauty. It had been a long time since Sif felt desired and was confused by the flood of emotions that overtook her. They stepped into the water and Loki pulled her close, a finger tracing her jawline, neck, collarbone, breast, nipple and stomach, before reaching the bundle of nerves between her legs.

“Loki…I…” Sif started, wanting to object but his look mad her grow silent. Again the wide-eyed boy came back and was staring at her in fear of rejection.

“Make love to me?” He asked her and his voice was shaky.

“Yes, Loki.” She answered and straddled his member with a loud sigh.

“Sif, you feel so good around me..” Loki moaned as she started to ride him, holding his shoulders for balance. The woman never realized his cruel play until it was too late.

Once Thor rushed into the bathing chambers with a look of sorrow, screaming out for her, Sif suddenly came to understand he had been under Amora’s spell all along. Ordered so by Loki. The thunderer saw her on top of his sworn enemy and howled in pain at the sight. And as Sif started to cry, Loki kept thrusting in and out, cackling cruelly.


	10. A wise king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has managed to become king of Asgard, when Odin fell into a Odinsleep. He forced Sif’s hand in marriage and has Thor working the stables as a mere stable boy. His rage and jealousy are tearing the realm apart.

“You wretch! I knew it!” Sif yelled and tried to squirm away from him but Loki held her firmly in place, still thrusting upwards with a cruel smile.

“Look at her, brother! Look at her on top of me, the fallen one! How does it make you feel?” The thunderer lay defeated on his knees, sobbing heavily and staring up at them through his golden tresses.

“Sif…why…” He whimpered and she eyed him with a pained look.

“Thor..forgive me..” The woman started but the thunderer stood up the best he could and walked out of the room with his head bowed.

Sif’s look went back to Loki, who licked over his lips to taunt her. And that was the point where she had enough. The goddess brought her hand up and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

“Your mother would be ashamed of you!” She growled at him and for the first time, Loki appeared like he was actually insulted, rubbing his hit cheek in shock. Once she got out of the water, she dried off quickly and ran out of the room, grabbing a black silk robe along the way. The king kept sitting there, unsatisfied and gravely displeased.

“Who do you think you are…you dare deny me, your king…and you dare to speak ill of her..she who surpasses you in so many ways…” He mutters as the demon version of Odin appeared next to the bath.

“The woman has no respect for you nor her. Something must be done, son.” He rasped as his glowing red eyes darted around the room.

“Yes, we do, father, we cannot allow her to keep up her vile ways.” Loki mumbled and Martopher entered the room.

“Sire, are you alright, I saw lady Sif rather upset and…” But the guard stopped talking as he saw that Loki was talking to himself. With a slight bow, he made his way back out and shook his head.

“What has become of him?”

Sif slid the robe on as she ran through the palace, barefoot, ignoring the cries from the guards, asking her what by Odin’s beard she was doing and that they would inform the king. She even ignored her bleeding feet, that were torn open by the harsh palace tiles. It was all futile. Everything besides finding Thor was now futile. Where was he? When she arrived at the stables she saw they were empty, where else could he be? Sif ran to the courtyard and stood there with a sweaty face and bleeding feet, looking around in sheer panic.

“Sif, what’s wrong?” Kristi asked as she appeared out of one of the bushes. The girl saw Sif panting heavily, tears running down her cheeks and her jaw dropped as she stared at her friend.

“Thor..I need..Thor..” Sif murmured and Kristi quickly took her hand.

“This way.” They ran further into the garden, passed some trees and finally she saw her lover, on his knees and crying.

“Thor..” She cried out and ran towards him. The thunder god looked up and Sif gasped at the vile look her was sending her.

“Stay away from me, you harlot”! Hearing the words that the king had been shouting at her even since they were married from the one she truly loved, was heartbreaking for her. Sif crashed to the ground and cried uncontrollably. Thor now noticed the state she was in. Her feet were covered in mud and blood and she clearly was wearing nothing under the thin silk robe. The woman tried to form a coherent sentence but nothing came out.

“You..Amora..” She finally uttered and Thor looked away in shame.

“That was different, I was under a spell!” He mumbled and Sif cried even harder.

“Your love for me should have been stronger than that!” She cried out and the man shook his head with a sigh.

“That is not fair. You chose to…to…” Sif looked up in disgust.

“He lied to me, Thor…he made it appear as if he was in desperate need for love. When was the last time YOU took the risk to see ME, huh? You saved me from the dungeons and that was it! While I constantly try to sneak out to see you, because I love you!” He bowed his head, now even more ashamed.

“Sif..I do love you..” He said softly and knelt beside her, softly stroking over her hair. Her sobbing subsided as she looked at him.

“Then let’s forgive each other and start fresh? Please?” She asked in despair.

“But how, Sif? He holds us captive!” The woman took his hand between her own hands and kissed it.

“We will find a way. I will not give up on us.” With a gentle gesture, Thor stroked over her cheek as he stared into her eyes.

“You were always the strong one, Sif, I will not fail you either.” The thunder god pulled her close into a tight embrace and she sighed of relief. All the pain, all the suffering was forgotten in that very moment. All there was left ,was love.

“What happened to Amora?” Sif asked all of a sudden as she pulled back.

“Your spell was suddenly lifted, what happened?” He sighed as the memory came back to him.

“Martopher came in the stable with a couple of guards and they…they killed her in front of me, orders from the king.” The queen shivered at the thought in disgust.

“What a brute he is, snuffing out a life when he has no more use for it.” Thor just shrugged.

“Are we not better off without her?” Kristi had stood by them all this time and felt it time to warn them.

“You both have to get out of here, I can feel that the king is coming!” She said in a whisper and Thor wasted no time.

“Thank you, child, I owe you more than you know.” He said softly and swept Sif up in his arms, quickly running off with her. But soldiers came from all sides and closed them in. The king appeared with a chuckle and looked at Kristi.

“I kept my presence concealed from you, I knew you would warn them, even if that meant to betray me.” The girl looked down with a whimper, wondering if would not have been best to stay on Midgard. Thor growled at him and Loki shifted his eyes towards him with a amused smile.

“Brother….such hostility towards your brother, why is that? Is it because you found the strumpet on top of me? Riding me? And loving it?” Sif averted her eyes and clutched onto Thor’s blouse as Thor stepped forward with another growl. A couple of soldiers pointed their spears at him.

“Now, now, none of that.” Loki grinned and stood in front of Thor and Sif. His look turned serious and he eyed them both.

“As you know, Asgard is being watched at the moment. The dwarves that crafted gifts for us all those years ago now are back to ask why they are not being used.” Sif and Thor shot each other a look but nodded.

“Therefore, as much as it pains me, it is necessary to make a gesture. I shan’t reveal what I have in mind just yet, but I think that it would please you both greatly. I will not pretend that I do this out of the goodness of my heart. Had the dwarves not shown up, I would have you both in the dungeons by now. But I do have hope. Hope that one day, there will come a time where we all forgive each other and accept each other.” Sif glared at him, she hadn’t forgotten what happened earlier so she was not going to trust him this time.

“I do not think that possible, but one must never lose hope.” She said in a snide tone and the king sighed.

“Thor, Sif, you will both be escorted to the castle, where you will bathe. After that you will dress yourselves in proper attire and then come to court. I shall arrange a gathering with the dwarves and the house-hold there.” He did not speak with a demanding tone, merely an explaining one, so both of them agreed to this. Sif took one step and hissed in pain, as her already bleeding foot was pierced by a small branch.

“My darling queen, what have you done to yourself..” Loki said softly and picked her up. “I will carry you to the palace myself.” Sif tried to squirm away from him, she had no desire to be in his arms.

“Let me go!” The king raised a brow but held her tight.

“You may want to tone it down, seeing as your behaviour should earn you a lashing.” Muttering to herself, she looked away and sat still.

Thor eyed them sadly as they walked away and also went on his way to the castle. Kristi walked with them, as one of the guards told her that she was also expected at court. The girl was pouting the entire way back, she didn’t like this at all, she was sure Loki was up to something again. What would it be this time? By the looks of it, Sif and Thor were not able to take much more of his torment, she could see how heavy it was on them. But what could she do about it? It was hard to disobey the king, he granted her access to the realm and he was also Jotun. An idea popped into her head and she let out a small giggle at how good it was.

“Yes, of course!” Kristi exclaimed, making a few guards look her way curiously. The girl bowed her head a bit ashamed but kept smiling. That was the solution! Why hadn’t they thought of it before? Now all she had to do was to catch Thor and Sif alone so she could share her idea. When they arrived at the palace, Thor was taken to one of the bath-houses with some servant women. Kristi narrowed her eyes at the woman with black hair, who impersonated Sif at the ball. The word of her offering herself to the king was all over the palace and Kristi feared that she might throw herself at Thor next. Not that he would go for her, he had better taste than that.

Sif was also bathed, cared for and dressed and both she and Thor attended court after that. Loki was sitting in his throne, legs spread wide and one hand under his chin, while holding Güngnir in his free hand. As he laid eyes on Sif, once again dressed in garments that held his colours, he smirked at her and patted the seat next to him.

“Come here, darling. Next to your king , where you belong.” With a sigh and a look of disdain, she sat down next to him and lowered her head, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

“My guests….will you please come forth?” The king said a s he looked around with a smile. The dwarves that had been seated in the throne room reluctantly stepped forward and looked at each other as their leader stepped forward to address the king.

“Yes?” He said as he raised his brow.

“As you can see, the one with the raven hair has returned to Asgard. I believe that was one of your requests.” But the dwarf did not seem pleased with it.

“The one with the raven hair is heartbroken. By your doing. I can see it in her eyes.” The trickster shifted his look from the dwarf to the woman next to him and growled softly. Sif looked at him from under her eyelashes and shivered, lowering her gaze immediately.

“I do not wish to hurt the one with the raven hair..” Loki whispered as his hand went through Sif’s tresses. The touch, however soft it was, was enough to make the woman cringe and whimper in fear.

The king looked back with a sigh and cleared his throat.

“I know I have not been the best ruler that this realm has ever seen,” he started and the crowd started to murmur. “But…” He continued sternly, silencing the whispers right away. “..I am ruler. I have made a choice that I think will benefit the realm and I hope my guests agree with me. Thor, brother. Come forth.”

The son of Odin stepped forward and Sif gasped audibly, fear striking her heart. When Thor knelt in front of Loki, he smirked at both him and Sif.

“From now on, brother, you shall be a member of court once again.” The crowd gasped, as did Sif and Thor frowned in confusion. The trickster held up his hand to silence the whispers and continued speaking.

“You shall not be king, naturally, but you shall serve as...my right hand, so to speak. I shall consult business with you and will let you lead the army.” Sif could not believe her eyes and a little voice in her head told her that this was just another trick. What else could it be? But then she laid eyes on the dwarves, who were shooting each other approving looks, liking how Loki was solving the problems of the kingdom and bowing to their wishes. Of course, he wanted to pretend to be a good king, just because the dwarves were there. What a slick eel. But he would not succeed, Sif was convinced that they would see right through this charade of his.

“Brother, do you mean this? What is the catch?” Thor asked in a soft voice, not really ready to believe it yet.

“Oh, I do not ask for much in return...” The sly one started in an innocent voice. “Merely that you will take an oath to never touch the queen in a inappropriate manner ever again. She belongs to me and by accepting your place back in court, you accept that fact as well and leave her be.”

Thor fell silent as tears filled Sif's eyes. How could he? How could he ask a thing like this? Letting the entire house, dwarves included, hear in what manner her and Thor were seeing each other from time to time? Well, it wasn't as if nobody knew, but to hear it out loud like this? It was shameful.

Thor's eyes searched those of Sif's and in them, she could see a silent promise, hope that she would understand what he was about to do.

“You have my word, brother. I, the Son of Odin, promise to never bother the queen again. I shall accept she belongs to the rightful king of Asgard and will therefor no longer pursue her.” He promised and nodded at the smirking Loki.

“Brother, this pleases me so much. Stand up and come give your dear brother an embrace.” The king stated as he got up and walked towards Thor.

Sif stood up as well, ready to interfere as soon as Loki would try something, but her husband appeared genuine.

Awkwardly, Thor and Loki embraced each other and the crowd cheered. Whether it was out of fear or that they really fell for the god's newest trick, they cheered. Thor's words had felt like daggers in Sif's heart but deep down, she knew he had a plan, he was not going to stop loving her and he was not going to give up on her, she knew that to be true.

Loki smiled at the crowd and even managed to tear up slightly.

“Tomorrow, my brother's hammer shall be returned to him!” He exclaimed and this time, even the dwarves stood up to cheer and clap.

“Wonderful, king Loki, wonderful!” Somebody called out from the crowd.

Kristi was leaning against one of the pillars and rolled her eyes at this comment.

“Hmph.” She grunted and earned herself a vile look from a few Asgardians standing close to her.

“My dear subjects, this will be a fresh start, a better start, a better Asgard!” Loki announced with a huge smile and the crowd cheered, believing that the dark days had finally passed. Loki glanced Sif’s way but her expression was unreadable.

“I shall have to attend to some personal matter tonight, but tomorrow I shall once again be present for the ceremony.” The king said and the servants and guards nodded.

Thor and Sif looked at each other, as they both thought the same. This was their chance to spend an evening together. Without even warning Sif to behave or stay in her room, Loki strode over to the dwarves and smiled at them.

“Dear friends, I hope this makes up for my wrongdoings, what say you all to a trip to Vanaheim, to settle our differences?” One of the dwarves shook Loki’s hand and nodded.

“Yes, my king, that sounds wonderful!” Arrangements were made and Thor was shown to a room of his own, as the rest of the crowd went on with their day. After some time, Sif went to see Thor and they shared a night of intimate passion.

The queen had made sure to go back to her own room before Loki returned from his trip and pretended to be asleep as he crawled next to her. To her surprise, he didn’t even attempt to wake her, so he could force himself upon her. It almost seemed as if he really had changed.

In the morning, a small group of people gathered outside. Sif, Thor, the dwarves and Kristi waited for Loki to show them the way to the cave where he kept Thor’s hammer. The king led the way and murmured the counter spell for the curse he had put on the cave. It had been a nifty one, he enchanted the boulder blocking the cave’s entrance, so it would engulf any object trying to crash through it. Even with all of Mjölnirs strength, the hammer would still not be able to break free from a stone that was liquid inside and solid on the outside. The rock melted in front of them as soon as the counter spell was uttered and the group went inside.

Thor smiled as he saw his precious weapon and leaned down to pick it up. He held the handle but frowned as he tried to lift it.

“What..” He said softly and tried again. But the thunderer was no longer able to lift the object.

“What’s this?” Loki asked a honey-sweet voice. “Brother, did you break your promise to me? Did you touch the queen? You know if you break an oath to the king, that you are no longer worthy to hold your hammer, do you not?” With feigned worry, he eyed the dwarves who were nudging each other and pointing at Sif and Thor, while whispering.

Sif, Thor and Kristi all started to object at the same time, calling Loki a lying snake and a vile being, but the dwarves told them to be quiet.

“Thor has been given a fair chance and he broke his oath. We think he should be sentenced to the dungeons!” One of them stated and Loki nodded.

“As you wish.”


	11. To have and not to hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has managed to become king of Asgard, when Odin fell into a Odinsleep. He forced Sif’s hand in marriage and has Thor working the stables as a mere stable boy. His rage and jealousy are tearing the realm apart.

Kristi stomped over to her own cave in anger, muttering and grumbling under her breath.

“That stupid Loki! Tricking Thor like that! It was not fair, if he treated Sif right, she wouldn’t have to run off to Thor!”

But then the idea that she got earlier popped back into her head again and she smiled.

“Yes, that will help! I am going to put a stop to this, once and for all!” The girl decided and went on her way to make the arrangements. Kristi snuck into the castle and saw that the proper preparations were made before she sought out the servant girl that threw herself at Loki. It wasn’t hard to locate her, she was the topic of discussion for most of the staff. When Kristi noticed the girl washing sheets, she walked over and tapped her on her shoulder.

The black-haired girl gasped and turned around, her eyes widening in shock when she saw that someone needed her for something. Ever since the incident with the king happened, she had been scared to death that someone would come to end her life. The king sure was cruel enough to send someone after her. On top of that, she had been expected lady Sif to come to her for an explanation, but the lady did not show. It only added to her illusion that Loki would be better off with her as a wife, instead of Sif. She would have pulled the woman’s hair out if things were the other way around, this just showed that Sif could not care less about her husband.

“Don’t be scared, I’m here to help you.” Kristi assured her with a kind smile, doing her best to keep a straight face.

“Can we talk in private?” She then asked and the girl with the raven locks reluctantly agreed.

“Over here, in the linnen closet.” She rasped and pulled Kristi with her to the small space. After closing the door behind them, Kristi tilted her head.

“You want the king, don’t you? To be your husband, instead of Sif’s?” The question caused the girl to frown with a suspicious look in her eyes.

“Don’t worry, I want you two together.” Kristi simply explained with a shrug.

“If Loki falls in love with you, then Sif will be free and then she can be with Thor, you see?”

At hearing this, the girl instantly relaxed and grinned with a smug look.

“That’s right, so how do we get that stupid king to realize Sif is not his soulmate?” It took every bit of Kristi’s strength not to roll her eyes at that statement, but instead she just kept smiling and gave the girl a red flask.

It was made of glass and looked very elegant, since it was decorated with small engravings.

“Here, you can put a few drops of this in the king’s food later today. It’s a love potion and he will fall in love with the first woman he sees. You have to make sure that you are the one that brings him his dinner, understood?” Eagerly, the girl took the bottle from Kristi and nodded absent-mindedly.

“Yes, yes, wonderful! How can I ever repay you?” But the blue girl shook her head.

“I don’t need anything, all I want is for Sif and Thor to be happy. I would like your name, though.” Again the girl frowned in confusion, no one ever asked her name inside of these walls.

“My name is Angrboda.”

After giving Angrboda the last instructions, Kristi went on her way to find the king. At first she felt slightly guilty for doing what she planned to do, but after their conversation, all that guilt was taken away. The love she felt for Loki might be real, Kristi could not judge that, but the way she tried to gain it was not her taste at all.

The door of Loki’s study was open and the Jotun-girl could hear him and Sif argue. Oh no, this was not a good start. Kristi opened the door and laid eyes on the unhappy couple.

“You vile woman, you and him brought this on yourself, how dare you blame this on me!” Loki yelled, the anger clearly visible in his eyes.

“Just stop this already! I will never be yours, let me and Thor go!” Sif yelled back and the both of them looked in Kristi’s direction when they heard the door creak.

“I-I am sorry, but I have news that the king needs to know right this instant.” The girl muttered and the king nodded.

“Say what is on your mind, child. Sif, leave us be.” With a frustrated growl, Sif walked out of his office. But before she could reach the door, Kristi had slipped a note in her pocket.

Once they were alone, Kristi closed the door and sat across from the king with a serious face.

“Your majesty, there is foul play going on in this castle and seeing as how you have been so kind to me, I feel that it’s my duty to inform you about it, before it is too late.”

Loki stared at Kristi when she was done speaking and was not sure what to say at first. This was the first time since he became king that anybody warned him for betrayal up front. And the first time that there were plans to betray him that he did not know of.

“I see. And what exactly is going on, child?” He asked as he did his best to remain poised and calm, but his insides were stirring with anger and confusion.

“That servant girl, Angrboda? She has a love potion and plans to put some of it in your dinner tonight, so make sure you will fall in love with her. I cannot allow her to do this, Sif is queen and should remain queen.” Kristi explained and Loki raised a brow.

“But would that not mean that Sif would be free? Free to be with the oaf? I know of your friendship.”

The Jotun girl contemplated these words but then turned her attention back to the conversation.

“Sif is my friend but you are my king and you are the one that I should be loyal to.” She then said and Loki grinned at her.

“I am pleased to hear this and I promise you that this will not be forgotten. If you ever need a favour, then you may come to me. I shall do my best to grant it.”

Kristi smiled a bit and then excused herself. Loki paced around in his office once he was alone again.

“Such insolence! Trying to break up the marriage of the king and queen! Treason against Asgard, that is what it is!” He growled and then thought of a way to get his hands on this love potion. After all, it would solve all of his problems. But at the same time, he had to protect Kristi, this woman Angrboda, could not know that Kristi was the one that gave her away.

Demon-Odin appeared next to him, sitting on the desk.

“Finally, things are going your way. You are lucky that that silly girl is fooled by you, she seems to be the only one.” He spat and Loki made himself small.

“Stop it, I am solving it, alright?” He muttered but the ghost kept spewing insults, until Loki fled from the office.

Later that afternoon, the entire staff of the castle was called into the grand hall of the castle. They all whispered and speculated about the reason. Loki never called the entire staff to him before, simply because he cared very little for them, this was no secret. There had to be a good and valid reason for him to do so now.

The king strode into the grand hall and sat on his throne. Martopher came closer and leaned in, to mumble in the king’s ear.

“My grace, where is my lady today?” He softly asked and then king smirked at him.

“I decided that this is not a matter the queen should tire her pretty little head over. She is outside and shall remain unaware of what is said and done here this day.”

Although Martopher wanted to object, he simply shook his head. The man was still slightly shaken up about being forced to put Thor in the dungeons earlier that day. The poor former king had begged his brother for mercy, but as always Loki had not listened. The sight caused the poor guard more grief than he liked, he wanted him and Sif to be happy together as well. But alas, faith was a cruel mistress.

Loki slammed Güngnir against the ground with a loud thud, to silence the sounds that filled the grand hall. All of the servants and guards stopped their speculations and listened intently to what the king had to say.

“It has occurred to me that I have not yet took the trouble to get to know my staff.” The trickster started with a velvet voice, that predicted trouble.

“So I shall do so now. Angrboda, step forward.” He ordered and the servant girl shuffled into the direction of the throne, before sinking to her knees to show her submission.

“My king.” She murmured in a husky voice, honoured that she was the first one that the king called forwards. And that he knew her name. But Loki remained unimpressed by her actions and merely nodded at her.

“You appear loyal, but lets test that. Empty your pockets.” Loki ordered and the smug look evaporated from the girl’s face.

“Wha…my king?” She asked, in an attempt to stall but Loki stood up and slammed his staff against the floor.

“Empty your pockets!” He yelled and out came the red glass flask as she pulled it out of her dress with trembling hands.

“You mean to poison your king while you pretend to be loyal? To the dungeons with this wench! I shall find out exactly what poison this is and then give you a fitting punishment!”

Angrboda started to protest, shout obscenities and threaten to kill Sif when guards came to take her away. The other servants dared not to look at her or Loki for that matter, since they were all convinced she would be put to death once the king finished his research.

The flask was tucked away in his tunic and he called out for the second servant to come forth. It was tedious that he had to work through all of the servants now, but there were two upsides to this. For starters, none of them would ever suspect that he had only done this to target this specific servant and secondly, he might catch a few other traitors in the process. After a long afternoon, a few more servants had been sent away, for thievery or other minor misdemeanours, but none were thrown into the dungeons like Angrboda. Loki felt good about this, this meant that he was feared and to be feared meant that one was respected. At least it worked this way in his mind.

“I wish to dine with my wife. In our private chambers, we are not to be disturbed.” Loki told Martopher after the last servant had left the grand hall.

The guard nodded and went on his way to find lady Sif. The man was convinced that this would lead to yet another fight between the two, Sif would never agree to dine with him, not after locking Thor away again. But after finding her in the garden with Kristi, he was happily surprised that the woman agreed to the request right away.

Sif freshened up and put on a green and black dress, putting golden combs in her hair to give it more volume. She even wore a golden necklace set with an emerald stone, to appear perfect in Loki’s eyes.

Martopher was even more surprised to see through how much trouble she went, but guided her to their chambers.

“My grace, the queen has arrived.” The guard mumbled and bowed, quickly making his leave before any sort of argument could break loose.

Loki eyed Sif with lust in his eyes when he saw that she was fully dressed and accessorized in his colours. “My dear, how come you look so ravishing this evening?” He asked and offered her a goblet of wine.

Sif drank the entire content of the goblet before she answered the king.

“I came to request the freedom of Thor, my king.” She said softly and looked at him with pleading eyes.

“My darling wife, you shall soon change your mind once the potion I have given you starts working.” Loki said with a menacing grin.

“Potion?” The black-haired woman asked with a tremble in her voice as she put down the goblet.

“You see, your friend was kind enough to point out the workings of a love potion and I decided to take that advice and give you one. Since I am the first male within sight, you have no other choice but to fall in love with me.”

Sif swallowed hard and frowned as she started to panic, but soon a change in her attitude was noticeable.

“My king, never before have I noticed your powerful presence.” Sif murmured as she stood up and walked over to the trickster with her hips swaying from side to side. As she did so, she bit her lip and gave him a lustful look, fumbling with the laces of her dress.

Loki’s eyes widened in surprise, never did he expect the potion to actually work. Sif started to untie the corset of her dress and dropped it to the floor once she worked through the complicated knots. Loki raised his hands and softly kneaded her bare breasts.

The goddess allowed her head to fall back and she moaned softly at the touch. His thumbs brushed over her nipples and turned them into hardened nubs.

“And the oaf?” Loki asked in a raspy voice but Sif giggled.

“What of him? He is beneath me.” The words caused a wide smile to appear on Loki’s face and he nodded approvingly.

“Very good. Carry on, you seem tense, my dear.” His hands kept working her breasts as he talked and it made it difficult for Sif to keep her thoughts straight.

“How can I not be, while under your touch?” Sif whispered and leaned forward to press their lips together.

Loki’s tongue was soon forcing herself into her mouth, but this time she allowed and even welcomed it eagerly, accompanied by lustful moans. Loki’s hands groped under the long skirt and soon the piece of clothing fell to the floor as well. Without taking the time to ask her, Loki tore off the undergarments the woman was wearing, causing her to writhe in his arms.

“My king, please, let us take our time, we have all evening.” Sif weakly protested as she pulled from his kiss but Loki growled.

“Mine, now!” He grunted and entered her with two slender fingers.

Sif gasped and whimpered at the sudden full feeling but did not object. His thumb located her bundle of nerves and started to rub it in small circles as he thrusted his fingers in and out.

“Look at me.” He ordered in a raspy voice as his eyes trailed over her quivering body.

Still moaning and whimpering, Sif locked gazes with the king as he coaxed her closer to her release. He could feel the muscles from her womanhood convulse around his fingers and felt his manhood throb with need and want. Soon, he would sink into her wetness and it would be divine.

Sif moaned and shuddered even harder, feeling that her peak was rushing closer and closer but before she was able to fall into that sweet release, Loki pulled his fingers back with a wide grin.

“Please..please…” Sif whispered, causing the king to groan in pleasure.

“I love it when you beg!” He growled. “But this will not be so easy, my dear, you shall show your king how badly you need this and work for your release. Ride me like you mean it and maybe I will allow you pleasure as well.” His cruel game made Sif pout at him and it was a welcome change from all the screaming and protesting she usually did.

With quick and determined moves, Sif undid the tunic that the king was wearing.

“I want you, I need you.” She whispered as she showered him with needy kisses. Loki shook his tunic off once all the complicated straps and belts were loosened and opened his briefs, so his large manhood was visible.

Sif sank to her knees and took it deep into her mouth, causing her husband to moan loud as he allowed his head to fall back.

“By the gods, your mouth feels so good around me.” The trickster gasped and Sif felt a small feeling of victory spread through her body. Returning the favour, the woman also brought him to the edge of his peak before pulling back with an innocent look.

“What are you stopping for?!” Loki growled, forgetting his last command in his pleasure.

“Because I want inside of me.” Sif whispered as she straddled him, lowering himself onto his manhood with a loud sigh of pleasure. A loud growl escaped Loki’s throat as her hips rolled back and forth, getting used to his size before she started to ride him.

“How did you do it? Got rid of the Allfather? I am curious about all that power.” Sif whispered heatedly into Loki’s ear, making him smirk between moans.

“It’s the most simple thing ever, my dear, that horrible man is in his bed, in his own room. All I did was perform a spell to keep him asleep and invisible to the naked eye. And you know what the solution is?” The king said in a husky voice as he grabbed a hold of Sif’s hips, controlling her movements on top of him.

Sif listened with a look of awe on her face and felt that she would soon peak if Loki kept controlling her movements like this.

Loki now rolled his own hips as well, so the pleasure would be more intense for both.

“The hammer.” He whispered. “Thor only needs to send a bolt of lightening into that room and that will awaken the old fool. That is why it’s so perfect, since he will never be able to lift that hammer again!” And these words caused Loki to spill himself inside of Sif with a loud grunt. Sif was unable to stop her body from reaching a peak at the exact right time and she trembled in Loki’s arms as they both came down from their high.

Loki nipped at her lips and the sensitive flesh of her neck as he tried to control his breathing.

“My darling?” Sif asked between moans.

“Hmm?” Loki hummed as he refused to leave her neck alone.

“I have a request and it would make me immensely happy if you said yes.” Now Loki did pull back and raised a brow at her.

“I will not release him, you know that.” He said sternly but Sif shook her head.

“Of course not, why would I request the freedom of that oaf? I merely ask of you to grant me the pleasure of telling him of this development.” Now Loki grinned wide, a menacing gleam filling his eyes.

“You want to tell Thor yourself that you are mine? Willingly? How deliciously evil of you, my dear.” Sif giggled shyly.

“Yes, well, he needs to learn once and for all, does he not?” And with those words, she rose from his lap and started to dress herself again. Loki gave her a disapproving look.

“From now on, you will only do as you are told and make no decisions of your own anymore, standing up like that without asking permission.” He reprimanded her and Sif nodded as she bowed her head.

“Forgive me, my king.” She whispered and Loki waved at her dismissively.

“You are forgiven, now get dressed.” The goddess did as she was told but then looked at her corset, seeing that it was ripped.

“My king, permit me to change into something more suitable? Perhaps we could arrange for Thor to be brought to the throne room? I will change and meet you there.” Loki nodded and arranged for this to be done.

Thor was brought into the throne room in shackles and Loki gave him a smug look as he eyed the Thunderer. But Thor did not look at him, he kept his head down and refrained from speaking. Sif walked into the throne room and Loki noticed that she had changed into her battle armor. He chuckled nervously.

“My queen, what's this? I thought we were here to tell my dear brother of our new development, not pick a fight?” Sif gave him the sweetest of smiles.

“You are mistaken, husband. We are here to fight. You, to be specific. A love potion, did you really fall for that? Prepare to burn, you piece of filth!” The woman growled and fought a guard for his spear and shield.

Not expecting an attack like that from the queen, the guard was caught daydreaming and easily surrendered his weapons to the goddess of war.

Loki stood up and pointed Güngnir at her.

“Stop this now and do as you are told!” He yelled, but he knew he had been tricked.

“Thor, your father is in his own room and the lightening of Mjölnir can wake him up, its just an illusion!” Sif told Thor as she started to fight off the guards that had awakened from their own daydream and Thor grinned.

“That oaf is not able to lift the hammer, you dim-witted wench!” Loki shrieked but the son of Odin extended his hand and a heavy sound filled the throne room.

Soon his trusted ally flew into his hand and he slammed it against the ground, just to get the feeling back, having to miss it for so long.

“I never broke my oath, brother! You fell for our trick!”

As Loki realized what had been done, he raised Güngnir in anger and rushed over to Thor and sif.

The battle for Asgard could begin.


	12. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has managed to become king of Asgard, when Odin fell into a Odinsleep. He forced Sif’s hand in marriage and has Thor working the stables as a mere stable boy. His rage and jealousy are tearing the realm apart.

The trickster had been tricked and he could not figure out why and how. Not even giving it a second of thought, he used his spear to rush over to Thor and Sif.

But Thor slammed his hammer against the ground again, causing a large wave of air to form around him.

When Loki came in contact with this wave, it sent him flying across the hall.

Thor grinned and looked at Sif.

“That felt good. Does that one have the key for my chains?” He asked and pointed at the guard that Sif was beating up.

Without taking her eyes off the man, Sif grinned as well and kept landing punch after punch.

“Let me get back to you on that!” She replied and was finally able to knock him out.

Grabbing the ring of keys, she tossed it over to Thor, who quickly rid himself of the chains that were restraining him.

In the mean time, Loki got up and filled the room with clones, cackling evilly.

“You will never reach the room of the Allfather, I will make sure of that!” The clones started to run around and randomly attack Sif and the guards. But again Thor slammed the hammer against the ground, making them all fall over, including Sif and the guards. As they fell, the clones disappeared and Sif got up with a chuckle.

“I never get tired of seeing that.” She said smugly, making Loki growl and twirl the spear in his hand.

“Thor, go find your father. He is mine.” Sif said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

Thor wanted to object, but when he saw the serious look in Sif’s eyes, he knew that he had to do as she asked. Loki made large icicles appear all around Thor, so he wouldn’t be able to leave the cold prison, but they were no match for his hammer. As Thor smashed away at the ice, Kristi ran into the throne room, holding Sif’s weapon, that had been locked away in the weapon’s vault.

“YOU!” Loki growled when he laid eyes on her. “You wretched girl! You warned me about that potion on purpose, you knew that it was worthless!”

Kristi just smirked and threw the weapon in Sif’s direction, so she could fight with it again.

Sif smiled wide, almost getting teary-eyed of happiness when she twirled the sword in her hand.

“I will make it even better, Loki. I was the one that gave Angrboda the potion in the first place. Tricked by a Jotun, did you expect to see that happen?” The smugness in Kristi’s voice was clearly audible and Loki gave her a deadly glare.

“You said that you would be loyal to me!” The king snarled but the girl just shrugged.

“I said that I ‘should’ be loyal, I never said I was. Thor, let’s go and free Odin.” She stated as the thunderer broke free of his prison of ice.

Loki sent spell after spell their way, but since Kristi had ice-powers of her own, she was able to protect her and Thor from most of them, as he knocked out guard after guard. They stormed out of the room and Loki and Sif were now alone.

Sif circled the king with a determination that hadn’t been there before. Her eyes gleamed with mirth and her mouth formed into a satisfied snarl that was hungry still.

Loki felt that his nerves were getting the better of him, now that he saw that the little mouse that he liked to torment so bad, turned into a proud paradise bird, waiting to fly off to her freedom. But if wasn’t able to stop that oaf, he would simply hurt his wench before Odin woke up.

“Tell me, my dear, which weapon has here has more magic?” He growled at her and Sif merely shrugged.

“I never said a word about magic, or that I was more powerful.” This made Loki cackle.

“Then pray tell, what is your weapon if not more powerful or magical?”

And then that smirk appeared that the trickster hated so much. The smirk that would soon be followed by a snarky comment, the smirk that he wished he had wiped off her face forever by now.

“Bigger.” Sif simply said and twirled her sword around so the two blades extended themselves.

With a frustrated shriek, Loki attacked and their weapons clashed together, sending sparks everywhere.

“You fucking whore!” Loki yelled. “Never have you been able to do as you were told, I offered you Asgard on a silver platter and not even the entire realm was enough!”

Sif glared and hooked her leg behind his, to make him stumble and fall.

“You call Thor and me dim-witted, but you have no clue yourself! I never wanted the throne! All I wanted was to be loved!” Her voice broke as she said this and she surged one of her blades in the direction of Loki’s shoulder.

The trickster dodged the attack, causing Sif to stumble this time, and he gave a bitter laugh at her comment.

“To be loved, who could ever love a horrid wench like you.” Sif regrouped and rushed over to Loki, holding her weapon in front of her horizontally, forcing Loki against the wall. She held the weapon firmly against his throat and used all her strength to keep him pinned there.

“Thor. Thor loves me and that…that is everything!” The woman hissed before a clone appeared behind her, holding a blade against her throat.

“I think you best let me go, my lady, or I will colour these tiles with your blood.” The clone whispered in her ear and bit her earlobe to taunt her.

Sif glared at the real Loki and lowered her weapon.

As soon as Loki was free, he turned them around so it was Sif who was pinned against the wall now.

“I am going to kill you…slowly, intimately…and when Thor rushes back in here, the last thing he will see is your dead body before I split his skull!” The sly one hissed as he grabbed her throat, cutting off her air supply.

Snakes suddenly appeared and circled her wrists and ankles, making it unable for her to move out of the tight grip. A single tear ran down her cheeks when she realized that this would be her end. Thor would never make it back in time.

In the mean time, Thor and Kristi kept fighting off guards to reach Odin’s room.

“I cannot thank you enough, child!” Thor boomed happily as his hammer swayed from side to side and Kristi grinned wide too, fighting off the cowards with her ice-knife.

“That’s okay, as long as I can stay when you are king again.” The girl said and Thor grinned.

“Of course.”

Martopher ran around the corner with a small group of soldiers.

“As we’ve practiced, protect our king at all costs!” He yelled and the soldiers bravely stood up to all the guards that dared come in Thor and Kristi’s way. Martopher was pleased with their courage, he had worked hard to find a small circle of men that were willing to help them end Loki’s reign and now was the perfect moment to put their skills to good use.

Now that more people were fighting on their side, it was easier for Thor and Kristi to reach the room of the Allfather and Thor crashed through the door using Mjölnir. The bed was empty, but the god knew that this was just another one of Loki’s illusions. He lifted his beloved hammer and used all his power to invoke a bolt of lightening. The room was lit up with golden light as Thor yelled at the top of his lungs.

“FATHER! We need you, wake up!” They were all blinded by the light now, as it turned brighter and brighter until it was completely white. Suddenly the light disappeared and a loud gasp was heard as an old man now sat up straight in the large bed.

“T-Thor…Loki?” A weak voice asked and Thor fell to his knees at the man’s bedside.

“Father..you are back..” He whispered and Odin nodded with a weak smile. “I am back, son.”

Sif’s eyes rolled in the back of her head as she saw black spots appear in front of her eyes. The vision of the king holding her throat became blurry and she felt that she was losing consciousness.

“That’s right, die…die!” Loki growled but a booming voice caused him to let go, with eyes wide of shock.

“LOKI! What have you done to this realm?!” Odin’s voice asked as the sound boomed off the walls and the trickster turned around with a shocked look. He was convinced that his soldiers would have stopped Thor and Kristi, or maybe he just hoped they would.

“I-I…I won the throne fair and square! I am the rightful king!” The trickster muttered, seeming more like a punished boy than an actual king.

Odin extended his hand and Güngnir appeared in his hand, accompanied by his full armour and helmet.

“I am king of this realm and you did not win fairly, did you?” Thor ran over to Sif and tried to wake her up.

“Sif! Sif, wake up!” He yelled in a desperate tone and Sif fluttered her eyes open as she heard the voice of her beloved.

“Thor…I am so happy…we are free now..” Sif said softly as she stroked his cheek but Thor lost it when he saw the bruises on her neck.

The son of Odin helped her get up and asked Kristi to take her to the healing room. Then he turned around and charged at Loki, hammer first.

“I will end you! You have hurt us for the last time!”

Odin frowned, not wanting them to fight even more. Loki deserved punishment, but no good could come of this. Sif protested as well.

“Stop this, you are not children, stop this at once! “

But it was too late.

Loki made his dagger appear and dodged the hammer, cutting Thor’s arm open as he moved to the side. Thor growled in pain and swung the hammer into the other direction, to try and hit Loki still.

As Sif saw that Loki was about to stab Thor in his throat, she ran over and pushed Thor out of the way. The blade of the dagger was forced deep into the crook of her neck, blood gushing out as she fell to her knees. Both brothers stepped back in shock and stared at each other wide-eyed as the woman lay dying in front of them.

“Thor…” She weakly called out as she moved to lay on her back.

“Sif..Sif…” The son of Odin whimpered as tears steamed down his cheeks. Loki fell to his knees as well and the both of them were now holding her hands.

“I never wanted this, I never wanted this…” Loki now whimpered over and over, his tears flowing freely now as well.

Sif eyed him with fear in her eyes, thinking that he tried to end her life only moments ago, by choking her. Loki saw her look and shook his head violently.

“No, Sif, no! I-I loved you! That is why I wanted you, I loved you!” Loki broke now, there was nothing left of his strong attitude or his wilful ways. The sly one had never been able to accept that Sif favoured Thor over him, because his love for her was so strong. In all his anger and all his grief, he punished and abused her, all because she did not return his feelings. But the love had always been there.

“I forgive you..” Sif whispered before she closed her eyes forever, leaving both brothers a pitiful mess as the soul left her body for Valhalla.

“Son, will you now give up the throne? Now that her blood has been shed?” Odin softly asked as he lay a hand on Loki’s shoulder. All he could do was whimper and cry, as they both clung to her lifeless body.

“Father…help..” Thor rasped and Odin nodded.

“Things are not as lost as they seem. But we have to act fast. Loki, no more of this. You are not king and you have gone too far. If you do anything during this process, her life will be lost forever, do you understand?”

Loki shook his head, trying to mumble that he would not interfere. Thor frowned at his father.

“What can be done at this point?”

Odin sighed heavily.

“Son, this is going to be difficult for the both of you, but you will have to let me go. During my sleep, your mother and I had long talks and…I miss her. I want to go back to sleep, forever. Do you understand this?”

Thor eyed his father defeated and Loki looked up at him.

“M-mother? H-how can this be?”

Odin looked at his other son and squeezed his shoulder.

“The spell you put me under, to keep me asleep, allowed me to talk to Frigga in the beyond. She misses me dearly and is not able to rest until I am there with her. She will be waiting for the soul of Sif and keep her from passing, I am sure of it. So if Sif and I trade souls, I will be able to accompany your mother to Valhalla and finally the both of us will know peace.”

The both of them still did not understand very well.

“Its because we love each other. And our love is stronger than death. That is all I will say about the matter. Thor, I know the love that you and Sif have for each other is the same and so this has to work. But we have to say goodbye now.”

The sons of Odin stood and nodded, carrying a great grief with them that they would lose their father right after his awakening again, but the both of them knew that this was the only way to get Sif back.

Odin embraced them both and Loki clung to him, not wanting to let go.

“How..I always thought you hated me…look what I have done, how can you forgive me?” He whispered and Odin patted his back.

“I expect Thor to punish you, Loki, you deserve it and he will be king once I am gone. But I do love you, you must never forget that.” Odin whispered and Loki let him go, nodding in shame.

Güngnir was slammed against the ground and a bright light filled the room. A woman stepped out of that light, surrounded by a golden aura.

“Mother!” Thor exclaimed and walked over to her, with Loki at his side.

“Thor..Loki…I miss you so much.” The older woman said with pain in her voice. “And I miss your father. Will he come to me now?” She asked and Odin nodded.

“Yes, my queen, I will come to you. Is Sif there?” Frigga rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

“That silly girl, she never listens, does she? Sif! Come here, dear!”

Loki could not help but to let out a chuckle as Sif stumbled out of the light, giving Frigga a goofy grin. But then she turned serious.

“Allfather, this sacrifice you make on my behalf is so generous, that I can never thank you enough.” Odin smiled.

“Just take care of my grandchild, my dear.” Thor’s jaw dropped as he realized that his father meant that Sif was with child. But then he frowned, figuring it must not be his.

“It’s yours, Thor.” Frigga assured him and Thor sobbed happily.

Sif stepped forward and the Allfather did as well. They both held out their hands and gave each other a handshake. As they did, the light surrounding Sif became less clear and the Allfather seemed to be absorbing that light. Once they had exchanged all of it, Sif’s body disappeared from the ground, since she was standing in the room fully alive and healthy again.

The Allfather walked over to his beloved and held her tight, the both of them smiling wide now.

“We must go, we do not have much time,” Frigga explained. “Thor, do not be too hard on your brother, but be wise in his punishment. I love you. Loki, I love you too. Never forget that you are loved and love…is everything.”

Loki cried as he heard his mother say the exact words Sif told him earlier. How could he have been so foolish?

Thor, Loki and Sif waved at the former king and queen as they began their journey to Valhalla and disappeared from the throne room. One they were, they looked at each other awkwardly, not entirely sure what should happen.

Kristi shuffled into their direction and gave Loki a guilty look.

“I’m sorry for lying to you, but I had to help them, they were so unhappy.” Loki shook his head as he gently stroked her cheek.

“You saved me, I was so far away and you helped them open my eyes. I have been a fool. May I ask you how your plan was orchestrated? It’s an accomplishment to trick the trickster.”

Kristi was relieved, and chuckled shyly.

“I knew that Angrboda was in love with you, so I acted like I gave her a love potion, knowing that you would be giving it to Sif. In your office, I slipped a note into Sif’s pocket explaining what my plan was, so that she would play along.” Loki eyed Sif with a raised brow.

“Hm.” He merely hummed. “And the hammer? How does that fit into the story?” Now Sif explained their part.

“When Thor gave you that oath, he vowed to accept that I belonged to the rightful king of Asgard. But that was not you. Plus, I belong to myself.” She said as she gave Thor a look. He went through his hair with his hand and gave her a shy look.

“You know what I meant…” He mumbled and she smiled. “I do.” .

Loki paced around, hands clasped behind his back as he tried to understand it all.

“So in the cave, you merely pretended to be unable to lift the hammer? To fool me? Impressive. But how did your stories fit together?” Kristi grinned.

“We didn’t, it was happy coincidence that we both planned this at the same time. But Loki…you talked to someone while nobody was there, what was up with that?”

At that moment, Martopher appeared in the room. The servants and guards gathered, knowing that Odin had appeared and passed and that Thor was king again.

“The spell that Loki used backfired. I researched it, since he had less and less time to spend keeping an eye on the staff. Because Loki kept Odin asleep, a demon version of Odin was created and would appear every time that Loki needed Odin for advice or support. But the demon version was everything that the original was not and so he taunted Loki during all of this, making him go over the edge even farther.”

Loki shook his head at his own foolishness again.

Sif announced that’s she had matters to attend to in the dungeons and excused herself. She went to Angrboda’s cell and opened it up.

“The king has fallen, Loki no longer has the throne. This means that you are no longer a prisoner. You have been used in a scheme and we are sorry that this happened.” The goddess stated as the woman shuffled out of her cell with a weary look. Sif tilted her head at her.

“It was you, wasn’t it? That threw the knife.” Embarrassed, the woman nodded.

“I knew that you would catch the blade to protect him. I would have done the same.” Without speaking, Sif led her back to the throne room. Thor sat on the throne and looked around.

“There has been pain and suffering in this palace. This all ends today. I am king and I will rule in hopes I can fill my father’s shoes. I will not punish the staff for following Loki’s orders, but I do expect you all to be loyal to me from now on. If there is even a whisper of any of you being not as loyal as I expect, you will be banished from the castle. Do you understand?” As one, they answered firmly and clearly.

“Yes, your majesty.” Thor nodded.

“Good. Brother, step forward.” Loki bowed his head and stepped closer, figuring that this was his end. Thor hated him and there was no reason for him to be merciful.

“Father told me to go easy on you, but I will do no such thing. Unless someone here speaks for you.” The hall went silent, not a whisper was heard. Angrboda stepped forward.

“My king, if I may? As you may know, my origins lie in Jotunheim. May I suggest I take Loki there? And teach him to live in a simple home?” Thor frowned.

“Will the Jotuns accept this, or hurt him?” The servant woman shook her head.

“They will not hurt him.”

Loki was utterly confused. After all he did, after all he caused, his parents still loved him, the woman who he hurt beyond belief forgave him and the woman he ignored spoke for him. And all out of love. He might never learn, but he was happy this all occurred.

“Then I guess this is goodbye, brother.” He stated and Thor nodded.

“You may never set foot on Asgard again, too much has happened between the two of us. Kristi may visit you and come back here if she wishes and if you have something to say, it will be through her but that is all."

After Loki giving his word to accept, they accompanied him to the Bifrost. Heimdall was overjoyed that he was freed of his muzzle and hugged his dear sister until she begged for air.

Loki and Angrboda were sent to Jotunheim, to teach Loki about the simple life and Thor hoped with all his heart, that his brother would be able to return the love that this woman had for him at some point.

Finally, his life with the woman he loved could begin. And soon, this woman would grant him an heir. He had his life back and words could not express how thankful he was for it. To honor the Allfather and the sacrifice he made for his son, Thor ordered a statue to be made. And he and Sif agreed on the inscription.

“In honoring memory of the Allfather. In the end, he was a father to us all.”


End file.
